Vacaciones para sanar un corazón herido
by Go.Mi.Nyu.Liz
Summary: Dos mujeres con algo en común, un corazón roto. Ambas buscan distraerse y alejarse de donde viven para tratar de olvidar y sanar su corazón, por fortuna para Candy en Inglaterra hay un lugar ideal para olvidar pero la dueña solo quiere un intercambio de hogares, por fortuna para Annie la interesada acepta. Por fortuna para ambas es en un lugar lejano. Que cosas les espera a ambas?
1. Chapter 1

_**VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO**_

_** LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO**_

_** DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_** DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_** CAPITULO 1 **_

Se ha descubierto que casi todo lo que se ha escrito sobre el amor no es cierto, Shakespeare dijo que los viajes terminan cuando los amantes se encuentran. Ay, pero que idea mas tierna! Pero es seguro que Shakespeare si, quizás piensa en el amor mas de lo que debería, constantemente me asombra el poder de alterar y definir nuestras vidas, también dijo que el amor es ciego y eso, eso si lo creo.

Para algunos de manera inexplicable se acaba.

Para otros, es amor es una perdida.

Pero, desde luego el amor puede buscarse aunque sea por una noche.

Pero hay otra clase de amor, el amor mas cruel, el que casi acaba con sus victimas, es el amor no correspondido, la mayoría de las historias de amor hablan de dos personas que se enamoran entre si, Pero... y el resto? Y las otras historias? Y los que se enamoran solos? Esos que son victimas de una relación de una persona, la desgracia de los que son amados, los no amados, los muertos vivientes del amor, los discapacitados que ni siquiera tienen un lugar en especial.

Y uno de esas pobres almas en desgracia es Annie Britter, una hermosa pelinegra de piel blanca y bellos ojos azules, ella ha amado a un hombre por lo que ella describe como tres miserables años. Los peores de su vida, las peores festividades, los peores cumpleaños, pasando fines de año con ningún otra compañía que su soledad e incontables lagrimas y por su puesto, vino. Esos miserables años han sido los mas oscuros de su miserable vida y todo por haber caído en la maldición de un hombre que ni la ama y por supuesto no la amara, ese hombre que provoca un acelerar en su pobre corazón y que se le cierra la garganta cuando lo ve pasar, claro los síntomas normales que tiene toda chica ilusionada, pero claro con una pequeña diferencia.

_** Londres. Instalaciones de *The Sun.**_

Con una copa de vino, intentando pasar desapercibida pero con la mirada fija en un alto moreno de cabellos castaños y ojos miel ataviado en un traje gris con camisa celeste sin corbata dándole un toque un tanto casual, brinda sin siquiera notar la mirada de cierta pelinegra que suspira discretamente llevando su copa a la boca

-Otra vez Tom? - dice una chica de figura un poco ancha, cabellos castaños y ojos cafés claros cubiertos con una finas gafas, vestida con un trajecillo de falda y saco negro y blusa rosa

-No, no, no, créeme eso acabo totalmente - dice no tan convencida, la castaña no muy convencida la toma de los hombros haciéndola caminar un poco

-Haber, cuéntame de nuevo la historia de tu amor porque no termino de entender lo que pasa ahí - dice la castaña que responde al nombre de Patty - Te acostaste con él?

-Es algo peor que eso amiga, me enamore como una estúpida de él - un tanto derrotada su vista se dirige nuevamente al joven que esta saludando a unos compañeros

-Claro, pero luego te enteraste de que se acostó con la chica de circulación, cierto? - Annie asiente

-Fue cuando deje de acostarme yo con él, no deberíamos hablar esto aquí, alguien puede escuchar y créeme no necesitamos alimentar la curiosidad de estas personas, además se supone que debemos divertirnos y no amargarnos por ese tipo de personas - dice señalando al protagonista de su platica con la cabeza

-Pero ay algo que no entiendo Annie, él te rompió el corazón y aun así los veo muy juntitos... Dime porque siguen siendo amigos?

-Ay Patty, estaba tan loca por él, creo que todos se dieron cuenta de eso - dice sonriendo de lado con unas lagrimillas saliendo de su bello rostro - se nota que lloro

-No claro que no - ella se apresura a encender un cigarro - digamos que estas así por el humo. Pero Annie, te dijo alguna vez que te amaba?

-Si! Tres, casi cuatro veces, pero claro cuando se lo reproche se hizo loco, no recordaba según èl y jura que quizás estaba con unas copas de mas, imagínate como me sentí cuando lo escuche

-Bueno amiga, ay te va a un consejillo de mi parte, cuando una mujer descubre a su hombre acostándose con otra, no debe seguirlo viendo, ni mucho menos ser su amiga, se supone que nunca debemos hablarle en todo caso nos enojamos, tratamos de golpearlo, maldecirlo o tirarle algo en la cabezota pero jamás, jamás, debemos hacerle su trabajo ni lavarle la ropa!

-No le lavo la ropa! - le dice muy indignada y sonrojada - Alguien dijo eso? Dime Patty por favor! - voltea desesperada tratando de descubrir quien dice esa sarta de mentiras - Solo nos enviamos emails y platicamos por teléfono por horas! - dice soñadora - Claro cuando no esta ella

-No me había dado cuenta lo patética que eres Annie Britter

-Lo soy? - pregunta triste - Y pensar que estoy totalmente consiente de ello

-Siempre saben como manejarnos, verdad?

-A decir verdad me hizo unos comentarios hace poco, bueno no exactamente claro pero yo pienso que …... - la pelinegra no pudo continuar porque su jefa la interrumpe

-Annie querida, enviaste tu historia verdad?

-No! - ve la hora en su reloj de pulsera - Aun no, lo siento, lo hare ya - su jefa sonríe amable y se marcha dejándolas con la conversación pendiente ya que ella corre a la oficina de su departamento. Trata de concentrarse para terminar rápido, no es que quiera regresar a la fiesta para divertirse ni nada, solo que tiene un mal presentimiento y le urge si aun saber porque, salir de ese lugar y refugiarse en su cálido hogar.

Desde hace mas de tres años ella trabaja como reportera para el periódico The Sun en la sección de sociales y es la que se encarga de hacer los reportajes de bodas, bautizos y demás eventos en la alta sociedad Londinense. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a la oficina muy silencioso y se recargo de uno de los escritorios que adornaba la misma.

-Tengo una pregunta - ella se sobresalta un poco y sonríe al reconocer la voz - Que se siente ser la única que trabaja al mismo tiempo que los demás nos divertimos?

-Creo que va mejor el que se siente ser la única que trabaja por no dejar a tiempo su historia - voltea a verlo dándole una bella sonrisa - si me esperas un momento tendré tiempo para platicar contigo antes de marchar

-Dime Annie, es divertido tener un cerebro veloz?

-No molestes Tom - dice riendo y el le responde, pero algo en su mirada le mueve hasta la fibra mas escondida de su cuerpo

-De verdad? Seguro que también tendrás un final brillante

-Te aseguro que no Tom - termina de teclear en su computadora guardando y enviando el documento a su jefa, feliz voltea la silla para verlo de frente

-Hola preciosa - saluda con esa sonrisa de lado que hace que sus piernas no la sostengan, afortunadamente esta sentada

-Hola - él se ha acercado mucho a su rostro e intenta desviar un poco su atención - he leído tu columna de hoy y déjame...decirte que ha estado fantástica - corre un poco la silla separándose de el, en ese momento aprovecha para levantarse y alejarse hasta sentirse segura, el sonríe de lado, sabe lo que provoca en ella

-Te tengo un obsequio cariño - le dice

-Que casualidad, yo aquí lo tengo - vuelve a su escritorio y de su cajón saca una caja no muy grande y se la extiende, èl avergonzado la toma

-Bueno...linda... no traigo mi obsequio, de hecho creo que lo perdí - a ella se le borro la sonrisa por un instante pero trato de componerse rápido - pero se que te tengo una cosa, creo que lo tengo en mi auto

-No te preocupes

-Lucirás sexy

-Pues espero que lo encuentres, eso - señalando el obsequio que le dio - no es para nada sexy, pero que mas da Feliz Navidad!

-Pues gracias cariño - comienza a abrirlo, al terminar sonríe -Eres una odiosa! - le muestra el libro que le obsequio - Es la primera edición! No batallaste para conseguirlo? - ella niega - quisiera que no fueras tan detallista

-Vamos Tom, no es para tanto - ambos notan como el dueño del periódico pide a todos reunirse y ellos unen a todos quejándose de no poder hablar bien sin interrupciones

-Bien Feliz Navidad a todos - dice un hombre canoso, panzoncillo de traje - aun no hemos cerrado como han visto pero antes de que salgan huyendo de aquí tengo un aviso muy importante que dar y esto afectara directamente a Annie - entre la gente el hombre comienza a buscarla - Annie Britter? Donde estas hija? - ella levanta la mano dándose a notar - Bien, ahí estas, tengo una noticia importante para ti, se me ha informado en privado una boda y no quiero que ningún otro periódico cubra la nota, así te daré la primicia a ti, tendrás que usar esa brillante cabecita tuya para que sea fenomenal el articulo, La unión se dará entre dos de nuestros compañeros - ella comienza a buscar entre la gente a los que piensa que serán los afortunados, nota que el castaño no esta ya a su lado - La hermosa prometida es Karen Claise y el afortunado es Tom Stevens. Los prometidos suben al pie de las escaleras donde estaba el dueño y con felicidad la prometida se avienta a los brazos de su novio y se dan un apasionado beso que provoca una ola de aplausos, por su parte la pelinegra intenta sin mucho éxito detener las lagrimas que amenazan con salir, notando esto Tom, que solo le da una sonrisa de lado y ella intenta hacer lo mismo pero sin lograrlo, despacio se va abriendo camino hacia la salida.

Lentamente y sin prisas se abre paso entre la gente de la ciudad que al igual que ella terminan su jornada laboral, unos le prestan atención ya que se le ve una infinita tristeza y otros de plano la ignoran, espera el bus que la acercara al pueblo donde vive viendo el paisaje que le muestra el camino a casa, limpiando de vez en cuando su rostro de pequeñas lagrimas que traviesas salen. Después de mucho caminar consigue llegar a su casa sin desplomarse, lentamente abre la puerta de su hogar y al encender las luces no puede contener mas su llanto, un llanto desgarrador que para su fortuna no escucha nadie debido a la lejanía de su hogar con otras cabañas.

CONTINUARA...

* THE SUN: Periodico londinense

BIEN AQUÍ DEJO UNA HISTORIA MAS DE CANDY CANDY, COMO BIEN DIJE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, CLARO QUE CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSILLAS Y ESAS SE VERÁN A PARTIR DEL SIG. CAP. ESPERO NO TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO**_

_** LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_** ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO**_

_** DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_** DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA** _

_**CAPITULO 2** _

_**Brentwood, Los Ángeles**_.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños largos, vistiendo solo con un pantalón de pijama va despertando de un incomodo sueño, enfoca bien dada la luz que entra por la ventana detrás del sofá donde tuvo que descansar a fuerzas. Afuera el ruido que hace el jardinero con su maquina para barrer las hojas lo empieza a molestar. -Candy! - recorre el pasillo que da a la cocina pero no la encuentra

- Candy! - vuelve a llamarla y nada, no escucha nada, se anima a ir al segundo piso y entra en la oficina que esta tiene pero esta vacía - Candy! - quedando como único lugar la habitación principal despacio se acerca y abre la puerta despacio

-Largo! - una rubia de ojos verdes y graciosas pecas grita furiosa - Lárgate Terry!

-Puedo asegurarte nuevamente que no me acosté con ella!

-Claro! Ella tuvo que quedarse hasta las 3 de la mañana

-Por Dios mujer, todos lo hicimos! No fuimos los únicos - le grita tratando de hacerla entender

-Así? Haber Terry, jura por mi vida que no te acostaste con ella

-Vamos Candy, estas haciendo de esto un enorme problema, quieres ver cosas donde no las hay

-No te escucho Terry - el silencio de él la hace enfurecer aun mas - Tu secretaria? Soy una estúpida, sabes, porque algo muy dentro de mi me decía que no me casara contigo. Por eso no deje que vendieras tu casa!

-Antes que nada, cálmate pecosa. No me acosté con ella, tu y yo hemos tenido problemas todo este año y parte del anterior, pero parece que tu no lo quieres aceptar

-No me cambies el tema por favor. Ya se que tu y yo no andamos en los mejores momentos, te molesta si trabajo mucho y me lo reclamas a cada rato, sabes que amo mi profesión, pero claro, tu lo haces y no hay nadie que te diga nada por que según tu no es lo mismo, lo que tu haces es importantísimo, por el bien de espectáculo. Pues déjame decirte Terry, lo mío es mas importante, yo salvo vidas!

-Trabajas mucho Candy, te pedí que no lo hicieras para darnos un tiempo solos tu y yo y no aceptaste, entiendo tu posición, te acabas de titular este año y créeme que estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti pero de ahí a abrir un consultorio privado aquí en la casa después de que trabajas demasiadas horas en el hospital? Eso es demasiado! Con el único que duermes ahora es con tu busca personas! Ni siquiera me permites que te acompañe en la cama y ni hablar del sexo porque ese es un fantasma que esta en la habitación desde hace muchísimos meses

-Ya nadie tiene tiempo para el sexo!

-Eso no es verdad! - ve como ella mas furiosa comienza a sacar algunas cosas del closet que compartía con él y le deja caer unas prendas

-Basta, se que te acostaste con Susana, lo se y no me lo puedes negar así que quiero que te vayas! Nunca me amaste, amaste la idea del tu y yo, pero no tanto de mi!

-Hice lo mas que pude, te lo juro! Pero eres imposible - la pecosa furiosa sale de la habitación seguida muy de cerca del castaño, en el primer piso ella va directo a la puerta principal y la abre

-Luego envió el resto de tus cosas - toma unas llaves de la mesita que esta junto y se las deja caer en las manos para luego señalar la salida, este obediente se va pero antes de salir regresa la mirada a ella

-Sabes que es tu culpa verdad? Tu estropeas cada relación que tienes, así eres tu - ella aun mas furiosa le da un cerrón en las narices, suspirando se dirige a su auto, pero como enojado estaba decide regresar - Tu no quieres formar una pareja! - le grita desde afuera, ella corre al segundo piso y sale por la terraza de su habitación - Te niegas a formar una familia, nadie te merece o es al menos lo que tu crees, todos son incultos para ti, solo tu tienes un cerebro excepcional, solo tu eres la que piensas! Y no Candy, no es así! Siempre pasa esto

-Que es lo que según tu siempre pasa? - saca medio cuerpo del barandal

-Que todo acaba! Haber porque dices que ya sabias que esto pasaría? Eres adivina aparte de medico? Eres una bruja? - la pecosa cada ves se ponía mas roja del coraje - Sabes lo que siento por ti - le dice mas tranquilo - No hay nadie como tu, pero tu no quieres ser lo que yo necesito

-Sabes que yo no te engañaría por nada del mundo

-Ni yo! Mírame, yo estoy sudando como un cerdo, estoy a medio vestir y tu? Tu Candy? Estas muy fresca como si esto no te afectara! Sabes? Has de ser la única mujer que esta rompiendo con su novio y no muestra ningún signo de tristeza ni mucho menos llora. Eso debe significar algo

-Y eso que tiene que ver? No tengo que ponerme a llorar como un bebe cuando le molesta algo, yo no soy así! Pero estaré bien

-Lo se, solo que estaba pensando en mi

-Terry, esto se acabo, pero antes de que te marches quiero que seas honesto conmigo, te acostaste con Susana? - este cansado de la misma cantaleta busca ayuda divina, pero nada, ni una señal recibe, el jardinero que esta frente a él le hace una seña de no decir nada pero este aun no sabe que hacer - Que importancia tiene? Porque torturarme? Quítame esta duda por favor - el jardinero continuaba diciéndole que no lo hiciera

-Esta bien - suspira cansado de tanta presión, por una vez la complacería - tienes razón, me acosté con ella. Feliz? He estado teniendo maravilloso sexo con ella, es muy joven y me adora Candy! Tu no sabes lo que eso significa, no me siento orgulloso créeme, pero tu querías saberlo, ay tienes la verdad- cabizbaja, la pecosa entra a su habitación mientras el jardinero piensa lo verdaderamente estúpido que ese hombre puede llegar a ser -Candy! - le grita pensando que quizás estaría aun en su habitación analizando lo que le dijo pero un furioso remolino rubio sale de la puerta principal y se queda justo enfrente de él, sorprendido baja la mira a ala altura de ella

-Dijiste que si me siento feliz? - apretando los dientes pregunta

-No quise decir eso, a veces me haces desvariar y digo cosas sin pensar

-En el mundo del amor Terry, engañar no es aceptable

-No importa lo que pienses porque tienes una amplia opinión de ti misma, los mortales como yo no cabemos en tu mundo y eso no es mi culpa

-Si, claro

-Así que cuando dejes tu rabieta de niña pequeña lo entenderás

-Tal vez cuando deje de imaginarte teniendo sexo con ella o entienda, por ahora discúlpame si no concuerdo contigo amor - le dice furiosa arrastrando las palabras decidida a entrar para dejarlo que se marche por fin recuerda que tiene que hacer antes una cosita, sonriendo regresa a donde estaba él y le asesta dos puñetazos en su rostro que lo manda al piso, ahora si, satisfecha ingresa a su hogar, en la sala da de pataletas pensando en lo idiota que fue al estar perdiendo su tiempo en una relación con ese sujeto, cuando un carraspeo la saca de su enojo momentáneamente

-Interrumpo algo? - dice una joven morena, alta de cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta, de ojos oscuros cubiertos por unas gafas con uniforme de enfermera

-No, no Flammy, yo solo estaba un poquito enojada - le dice sonriendo nerviosa

-Esta bien Candy, puedes hacer las rabietas que quieras, te entiendo ese tipo era un imbécil que no te merecía

-Como pudo pasarme eso? Pero estaré bien, por fin me deshice de él. Que pasa Flammy?

-Te busca el Doctor Webber, esta en el consultorio - ambas salen a una pequeña casa situada a un lado de la casa principal, anteriormente era la casita de la servidumbre pero le gusta hacer las cosas por ella misma la convirtió en un consultorio siendo de gran utilidad para ella ya que solo tiene una persona que le ayuda con la limpieza y tiene un horario cómodo para volver a su hogar

-Traje esto Candy - le señala unas grandes cajas con lo que parece ser medicina - de nuevo llego al hospital, debes volver a hacer el cambio de domicilio

-Ya lo hice pero creo que a esta gente le gusta ahorrarse vueltas - dice negando comenzando a abrir la mas grande - pero no te preocupes, volveré a llamarles, digo por algo se les paga el flete como para que hagan su santa voluntad - el doctor y Flammy se ríen al ver que ella esta aun molesta, Webber voltea a ver a Flammy y esta solo con un movimiento de la boca dice Terry -Flammy ayúdame a separar lo que ocupamos aquí y lo que llevare a la clínica del Doctor Martí - la morena se acerca a ella comenzando a escoger medicamento

-Cuando termines, checas por favor mi libreta de citas y me cancelas todas las de las siguientes 2 semanas, tu y yo nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones - los acompañantes de ella se ven muy sorprendido por lo que la rubia dijo - espero que no haya ningún problema Richard?

-Por mi esta bien, no has tomado vacaciones desde que entraste a la clínica, pero dejar el consultorio me asombra

-Necesito salir de aquí, relajarme, salir de la ciudad!

-Si quieres puedo hacerme cargo de aquí

-No como crees, Adele me mataría si no tomas tus días como cada año, además necesito paz y si estas aquí no estaré tranquila pensando en que quizás necesites ayuda

-En eso tienes razón

-Además, necesito aprovechar que mi gruñón jefe esta de acuerdo que me ausente una semanas

-Oye! No soy gruñón y por supuesto que te daré el tiempo que necesites, lee un libro, relájate, visita museos, come carbohidratos, no se! Has cosas para ti y solo para ti, estas muy estresada y eso te hará envejecer muy pronto

-Es verdad, solo pensar que Terry me estuvo engañando con esa tipa me pone muy mal, tomare tu palabra

-Candy, ya tengo las consultas de importancia y ya los llame, tienes solo 2 pacientes y vendrán en media hora

-Muy bien Flammy, atenderemos a ellos y después descansaremos. Paso la tarde sin emergencias ni contratiempos, recién cenada y lista con su ropa de dormir comienza a buscar lugar para vacacionar.

_** CONTINUARA...**_

_****__**AQUÍ DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, COMO BIEN DIJE A PARTIR DE AQUÍ CAMBIAN ALGUNAS COSITAS, NO SEGUÍ LO QUE SE DICE FIEL LA HISTORIA **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS SAYURI X DECIRME COMO SE HABÍA IDO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, DESGRACIADAMENTE NO PUDE CORREGIRLO SI ALGUIEN SABE COMO SIN NECESIDAD DE BORRARLO X FAVOR AYÚDENME, SI NO PS A PARTIR DE ESTE YA DEBE SALIR BN.**_

_**ABI DE BROWER TENIAS RAZÓN, AQUÍ ESTA AHORA LA HISTORIA DE CANDY, ESPERO CONTINÚES SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS X SUS COMENTARIOS Y A LAS Q SOLO LEEN TAMBN, GRACIAS X DARSE TIEMPO Y PONER UN POQUITO DE SU ATENCIÓN A ESTA HISTORIA**_

_** NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO**_

_**BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO**_

_** LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_** ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO**_

_** DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_** DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_** CAPITULO 3**_

Entusiasmada comienza a buscar lugares paradisíacos, pero no le apetecía nada de eso. Playa? Vivía cerca de una, así que no se le ocurría nada -Vamos a ver...a donde quiero ir? - en la pantalla del buscador le mostró varios lugares ideales para visitar en esta temporada navideña

- Estaré sola en navidad, donde seria bueno? Estaré sola y deprimida en navidad, sola, sola, sola, totalmente sola - dice mientras teclea algo y le muestra algunas fotos de casas, piensa en todo lo que le dijo Terry y trata de provocar algo parecido al llanto pero nada - No? Ni una lagrima? Ni siquiera una pequeñita? Nada, Candy estas muerta por dentro o que? - dice para si misma, encontró atractivo un lugar en la pequeña lista de la pantalla - Mejor busco algo o me volveré loca hablando sola

Así paso media hora, viendo casas, hoteles, pero nada le convencía aun, pensaba quizás un crucero pero no le apetecía mucho, pensó en Las Vegas a gastar dinero a lo loco, pero aun no le agradaba nada. Le pareció buena idea buscar en Europa, siendo el primer lugar Inglaterra. Se aventuro a buscar en varios pueblos hasta que le llamo la atención una cabaña en Surrey y lo mejor es que estaba a solo 40 minutos de Londres.

-Bien, tengo el lugar ideal - con una sonrisa termina la búsqueda

Annie lleva horas llorando desconsolada por su desdicha, piensa como es que ha sido victima de un hombre tan cruel como lo es Tom Stevens. Como pudo dejarse engañar por él? Da entre el llanto de comer a su mascota, claro, estará muy dolida pero no dejaría morir al perro schnauzer miniatura color gris de nombre Clin. Dirigiéndose a la cocina enciende la estufa, para preparase un te pensando que seria muy buena idea desaparecer de este mundo inhalando gas, recapacitando de inmediato, un imbécil como Tom no merecía que ella siguiera hundida en la depresión. De su laptop que estaba en la mesa recibe un mensaje que al principio intentaba ignorar pero pudo mas su curiosidad

= Me interesa rentar su casa, me pregunto si esta disponible para esta navidad porque si es así podría ser un autentico salvavidas =

Se sorprende de recibir el mensaje justo en un momento como el que pasa, dispuesta a responder recibe otro de la misma persona

= Se que es muy tarde, pero si le interesa por favor contácteme =

Ella no se lo piensa y le responde

= Estoy muy interesada, pero la casa solo esta disponible para intercambio =

La rubia al leerlo se pregunta que demonios significa eso, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar le responden

= Intercambiamos casa, auto, todo, nunca lo había hecho pero unos amigos lo hicieron =

Interesante pensaba la rubia, le llega un mensaje nuevo

= Donde estas? =

La pelinegra ruega porque sea muy muy lejos de ahí

= Los Ángeles =

Feliz de que sea lejos Annie responde

= Nunca he estado ahí, pero lo he deseado, por cierto mi nombre es Annie Britter, soy una mujer normal, sana y no fumo =

Al escribir eso no pudo evitar volver a llorar desconsolada

-Odio mi Horrible vida! Tom mira lo que provocas que haga! Que salga huyendo!

= Hola! Mi nombre es Candice White =

-Sola, tonta y totalmente deshecha - dice para si misma

La pelinegra lo lee y sonríe, piensa que tiene un nombre muy dulce y espera que ela sea igual, recibe otro mensaje

= Déjame decirte que tu casa se ve ideal! Justo lo que necesito =

= Gracias. Como es tu casa? =

= Mi casa es un poco mas grande que la tuya =

= Muy bien, no hay problema =

La pecosa se lo piensa mucho antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta

= Puedo preguntar una cosa a riesgo de parecer extraña? =

= Adelante =

= Hay hombres donde vives? =

Un poco extrañada Annie responde

= Francamente, ninguno =

Esperando ansiosa la respuesta ruega que ese no sea impedimento para intercambiar

= Cuando puedo llegar? =

Con un suspiro la pelinegra sonríe respondiendo inmediatamente

= Mañana te parece bien? =

= Excelente! =

= Muy bien, tenemos un trato =

Al día siguiente Annie se prepara para viajar, con los nervios a todo lo que da y claro con un poco de miedo pero también emocionada. En el avión recibe llamadas de Tom pero decide ignorarlas todas, hasta que recibió un mensaje, cansada ese si lo lee mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa

= Supe que te fuiste a Los Ángeles a pasar navidad. Tus primeras vacaciones en 4 años, a eso le llamo un cambio. Te mando saludos. Como te localizo? =

Triste y de nuevo a punto de llorar no sabe como responder a eso, teclea en su teléfono unas palabras para borrarlas después no estando convencida, después de pensarlo muy bien teclea su mensaje para enviarlo no muy segura

= Querido Tom, ambos sabemos que tengo que dejar de amarte debido a tu compromiso. Por favor déjame intentarlo, no me llames. Annie =

En Los Ángeles, la pecosa esta esperando a que documenten su equipaje para señalarle el camino a tomar para ingresar al avión. Cansada y situada en primera clase intenta descansar pero su emoción es mas y no lo logra por completo, derrotada toma uno de los libros que la acompañan y comienza a leerlo.

_**Londres, Inglaterra 7:00 pm**_

Un taxi recorre un hermoso pueblo, pero por desgracia la persona que lo ocupa no disfruta de la vista ya que en ese momento es cuando el sueño le gano. El chófer detiene el coche y comienza a llamarla no teniendo resultados de ella hasta que levanta un poco mas la voz despertando asustada un poco, al enfocar su vista bien voltea a ver al chófer que con pena le sonríe, voltea a ver hacia afuera y o que ve la deja sorprendida

-No puede ser! - fue lo que dijo al ver un panteón improvisado a un lado de la carretera

-Madame - la llama el chofer - el lugar que busca es al final del camino, lo que pasa es que en ese lugar no hay manera de que de vuelta con el coche para salir de ahí por lo que tendrá que caminar hasta allá - ella indignada y algo enojada grita

-Por supuesto que no!

Pero a pesar de que le ofreció al chofer mas dinero y peleo hasta mas no poder se tuvo que bajar del coche y seguir a pie lo que restaba del camino, como no pensó que eso podía suceder no pudo cambiar sus zapatos de tacón de aguja por algo mas cómodo y así evitar que se resbalase a cada instante, en un tramo hasta se tuvo que sostener de una rama para no caer en seco pero eso provoco que fuera empapada con la nieve que había en la rama maldiciendo una y otra vez al chofer, a la nieve, a sus zapatos y a Terry.

Sobre todo a Terry.

Cansada y con las indicaciones de una buena pareja de ancianos que se encontró en el camino cuando pensó que estaba perdida por fin llega a Rose Hill, la cabaña que seria suya por 2 semanas.

-Por fin llegue! - fue el grito que dio al entrar al portón de la cabaña

_** Los Ángeles, Brentwood 10:00 am**_

Un taxi recorre la orilla de la playa para beneplácito de su pasajera que disfrutaba del paisaje que el lugar le ofrecía entrando a una zona asombrosa, encantada con la vista no se pierde de absolutamente nada. El coche se detiene frente a una hermosa construcción y al bajar de el con maleta en mano verifica si no se ha equivocado. Ve el papel varias veces, comparándolo con la dirección de la casa y no, no se equivoca

-Esto...es un sueño!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**COMO PODEMOS VER AMBAS YA LLEGARON. COMO VA QUEDANDO? BIEN? ESPERO QUE SI! SIGAN APOYANDO LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAP.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA**_

_**ESTE FIN DE SEMANA LES QUEDE MAL XQ ME FUI A UNA CONVENCIÓN DE ANIME Y MANGA ( A PESAR DE MI EDAD PERO NO ME IMPORTA JEJE ) Y DESPUES LLEGO UN HERMANO DE VISITA Y PS YA NO PUDE HASTA HOY**_

_**SALUDOS A TODAS!**_

_**BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO**_

_** LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO **_

_**DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_** DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_** CAPITULO 4**_

La pelinegra feliz por haber llegado al paraíso como ella le llama y se dedica a curiosear un poco por la casa, decide iniciar por la entrada encontrando una pequeña casa, pero no por eso no elegante, solo que completamente cerrada. Con una enorme sonrisa recorre la enorme sala pensando que la dueña si que se daba una gran vida, los sofás muy elegantes en lo que parece piel el color perla y a simple vista muy cómodos, a un costado ve una puerta de cristal que conduce a un pasillo que lleva a un patio lateral donde es adornado por una piscina rodeada de camastros en color blanco y hermosas flores, regresa por donde llego y encuentra dentro de la casa un cuarto que supone es la sala de entretenimiento, lo supuso por los aparatos electrónicos que había, topándose mas adelante con un pequeño gimnasio con todo lo que se requería para rutinas de ejercicios, dirigiéndose a las escaleras llega al segundo piso donde solo ve dos puertas, al abrir la primera se topa con una oficina, decide no entrar aun y la que sigue era la que sospechaba, la habitación principal, espaciosa, con una cama king sizes y decorado todo en tonos claros.

Desempaca un poco y decide descansar, fue un viaje largo y cansado y ya se merecía un lugar cómodo.

Lejos de ahí, una rubia curiosea un poquito la cabaña, no es muy grande así que no le toma mucho, encontró una sala mediana, seguida de la sala principal y la cocina en la parte trasera y como tiene un buen terreno se puede ver un gran patio trasero. Subiendo al segundo piso se topa con tres habitaciones decidiendo buscar la que ocuparía, entra a una habitación pequeña con baño incluido, en el mismo una tina de hidromasaje adorna la bañera, aunque en comparación al suyo este es mas pequeño, desempaca su ropa colocando todo en el ropero quedando apretado para quedar en medio de la habitación

-Se ve interesante - dice para si misma

Al terminar en la cabaña toma el mini copper rojo de Annie y sale a recorrer el pueblo, no estando acostumbrada a conducir del lado contrario a ella. Estuvo a punto de chocar asustada por la cercana de los vehículos. Llega al pueblo y busca una tienda donde surtirse de víveres para los días que estará ahí tomando primero una botella de vino que comienza a beber.

De regreso en casa descubre a una inesperada visita

-Oye! No sabia que vivías aquí - le dice al cachorro schnauzer en color gris, rascándole las orejas, checa si porta alguna identificación y ve un nombre grabado " Clin " - bien Clin, espero nos llevemos bien, seré tu compañera estas dos semanas así que no me vayas a morder - toma al cachorro y lo lleva a la habitación para ambos recostarse, claro sin olvidar la botella de vino que ya la tenia medio vacía.

Con frío y un poco ebria baja para ver si puede calentar un poco la cabaña con el perro detrás de ella, por su estado alcohólico choca la cabeza con una viga que estaba medio atravesada al terminar de bajar las escaleras. Sobándose la frente camina tambaleándose en busca de una chimenea o algo similar, batallo pero la pudo prender con algunos leños, caminando a lo que juraba era una biblioteca busca algo de música para entretenerse, con Runuway de The Killers analiza todo lo que le ha pasado en las ultimas horas. Con un suspiro sube a la habitación y comienza a empacar.

Enfundada en un traje de baño de pieza completa en color negro, Annie aprovecha a nadar un poco ya que se antojaba por el calor que hacia, después se entretuvo con unas películas de la extensa colección de Candy pero un llamado al teléfono la distrae, batallando para descubrir el botón que responde al llamado comienza a presionar varios dando con el indicado.

-Candy? Soy Archie... - desde afuera, un joven de piel morena y cabellos castaños perfectamente peinados, de ojos miel, vistiendo pantalón y camisa color negro medio formal espera a que le abran el portón, su acompañante, una mujer muy bella de ojos oscuros, de piel morena y cabello negro vistiendo muy deportiva solo escucha

-Un momento, trato de abrir la reja y no encuentro el modo...- ambos se ven extrañados al no reconocer la voz, por el aparato se escucha como la persona batalla maldiciendo su mala suerte para toparse con ese tipo de aparatos, los dos del vehículo mueren de risa al escucharla - si escucho eso ultimo, le pido una disculpa - el coche por fin entra y se estaciona en frente de la puerta principal Un poco apenada abre tímida la puerta y sale a recibirlos, el chico sale del coche y la alcanza dejando a su acompañante aun dentro del vehículo

-Hola - le da una sonrisa de lado muy sexy

-Hola, aun no se manejar la reja - sonrojada responde el saludo

-Tranquila, fue divertido, soy Archibald Cornwell, trabajo con Terry

-Terry?

-El ex de Candy...

-Ah! Entiendo, claro...

-Cuando volverá? Debo llevarme unas cosas...

-Candy pasara la navidad en Inglaterra y yo estaré aquí mientras vuelve - un pequeño sobresalto tuvo al sentir como el viento aventaba arena por todos lados cayendo un poco en su ojo, tallándose trata de sacarse lo que le molesta

-Te cayo arena, verdad? - mas bien fue una afirmación que una pregunta del hombre frente a ella, solo puede asentir viendo como se acerca un poco

-Creo que es algo de arena o quizás una basurilla...

-Eso es odioso, déjame ver... - la toma del rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra comienza a mover un poco la zona afectada - son los de Santa Ana...

-Disculpa?

-Los vientos - abre un poco el ojo de ella - por eso no es tan frío aquí en esta época del año, la leyenda dice que cuando estos vientos soplan las promesas se rompen y todo puede pasar - de un ligero movimiento la basurilla sale - ya esta, puedes ver bien?

-Si gracias! - ambos se miran sonrientes, algo paso, ambos sintieron algo que no saben como describir, apenada rompe el momento - Tu necesitabas?

-Recogeré las cosas de Terry, pero me urge mas su laptop...

-Esta bien y tu eres..?

-Soy amigo de Terry y me pidió venir a recoger sus cosas

-Amigo? - él le sonríe mas

-Si, aunque también trabajamos juntos, él es un productor de cine y yo compongo las melodías que animan la película

-Esa que se escucha es tuya? - dándose cuenta apenas de la melodía que se escuchaba desde el vehículo

-Si, fui yo...

-Es bellísima...

-No es cierto, no fui yo, aunque yo compongo también música buena - dice un poco sonrojado, ella le sonríe

-Podrías volver mañana? - pregunta tímida - Quisiera comentarlo con Candy, no me lo tomes a mal por favor - le pide tomando su mano y ambos sienten un a deliciosa descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, la mujer que lo acompañaba se dio cuenta y apresurada baja del auto alcanzando a escuchar la presentación de ella - Mi nombre es Annie Britter

-Puedes llamarme Archie

-Encantada Archie

-Esta es Maggie - ambas mujeres se saludan

-Terminaste? - pregunta un poco tensa Maggie, él asiente y ambos se despiden subiendo al coche despidiéndose él de ella con un movimiento de mano. Los ve salir por el portón, antes de cerrarse alcanza a ver a una anciana apoyada por un andador y acompañada de una enfermera cruzando por fuera de su entrada, de nuevo siente el viento lo que la hace sentir extrañamente bien

-Todo puede pasar - dice para si misma, entrando a la habitación se recuesta e intenta dormir, siendo imposible debido al cambio de horario, curioseando un poco descubre en el pequeño buro unos botones y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estos activaban unas persianas oscureciendo la habitación logrando por fin descansar

Ruidos provenientes de afuera de la cabaña, hacen que Candy asustada despierte viendo a todos lados y poniendo mucha atención para tratar de descifrar los ruidos. Tan paranoica estaba que ya estaba viendo al ladrón por todos lados, nerviosa y a punto de gritar se levanta bajando al primer piso seguida por supuesto de Clin que ladraba a todo pulmón en la entrada provocando que desde afuera comenzaran a golpear la puerta

-Quien es? - pregunta temblorosa - Pero que diablos hago? - se pregunta - Si Candy, el ladrón te dirá que viene a robarte y que le abras la puerta y yo como idiota le abriré - golpea su frente repetidas veces - piensa Candy, piensa! O ya se te congelo el cerebro? - se termina de regañar

-Soy yo, date prisa que esta helando! - gritan desde afuera y extrañada se pega a la puerta

-Quien es usted?! - mas asustada grita

-Annie abre la puerta o te juro que orino en la entrada y no te gustara - ella abre los ojos asustada y abre la puerta por fin, el tipo estaba dándole la espalda, carraspea un poco llamando su atención y este sorprendido sonríe apenado

- Vaya, no eres Annie, o si lo eres significa que estoy mas ebrio de lo que creí, perdón por lo que dije pero no te esperaba a ti - el hombre con bella sonrisa era muy alto, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, sus ojos a Candy la hechizaron pues era de un azul tan claro como el cielo, llevaba un abrigo muy grueso en color negro y bufanda gris y se alcanzaba a notar un pantalón negro de vestir Candy, muy dentro de ella se dijo que todo se estaba volviendo mas interesante

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**AQUÍ TENEMOS EL CUARTO CAP.**_

_** APARECIERON LOS GALANES! VEREMOS COMO SE VA DESARROLLANDO LA RELACION DE ESTOS CUATRO PERSONAJES Y HASTA DONDE LLEGAN**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS X SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!**_

_** NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. BYE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO_**

**_ LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN_**

**_ ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO_**

**_ DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR_**

**_ DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA _**

**_CAPITULO 5_**

Candy, muy dentro de ella se dijo a si misma que todo se estaba volviendo cada vez mas interesante

-Bueno, déjame decirte...que yo tampoco te esperaba a ti - dice un poco nerviosa pero aun así regalándole una bella sonrisa

-Oye...pero si podría...- señala el interior de la casa, sonrojada se hace a un lado permitiéndole el paso

-Oh, claro! Disculpa...

-Soy Albert por cierto, primo de Annie

-Oh, su primo, bueno pues yo soy Candice White, me quedo aquí

-Candice White, bonito nombre

-Gracias - alcanza a responder al verlo entrar por una puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras, claro que ella no había notado que había otro baño ahí

" Que guapo esta el primito "

Nota de pronto al toparse con un espejo lo desarreglada que se encuentra y se peina con los dedos su cabello, claro que es algo incontrolable pero pudo acomodárselo un poco, como tenia el pantalón de pijamas metido dentro de las calcetas apurada se saca las mangas del pantalón y se acomoda el suéter, todo antes de que el rubio saliera y le sonriera una vez mas

-Así que...Annie donde esta?

-No te lo dijo?

-Es posible, pero como ya te dije estoy algo ebrio...

-Esta en Los Ángeles...

-No lo creo, ella no va a ningún lado...- comienza a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda dejando al descubierto el saco negro y la camisa blanca que acompañaba su atuendo

-Bueno, publico su cabaña en internet y yo la vi, cambiamos casas por dos semanas hasta navidad, ella esta en mi casa de Los Ángeles y yo aquí

-Las personas hacen eso? - pregunta dudando un poco

-Aparentemente si...

-Me llamo anoche pero no pude devolverle la llamada - dice frotándose la frente con su mano - Que malo soy - se tambalea un poco al caminar hacia ella quedando muy cerquita ambos - Me puedo sentar? Estoy a punto de caerme - le dice ya cuando la había atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, ella nerviosa asiente ayudándole a llegar al sofá

-Estas bien? - lo ve un poco preocupada -

Si estoy bien, disculpa la intromisión, aunque no lo parezca yo vengo siendo el semi respetable primo, casi su hermano mayor, pero en las raras ocasiones que visito el bar del pueblo me pongo inusualmente ebrio y ella me deja quedarme para que no conduzca en mi estado. Muy patético lo se - dice riendo divertido - pero ya se convirtió en rutina para ambos, lo siento. Y dime... como te la has pasado hasta que llegue e interrumpí tu noche?

-Bueno, si te soy sincera nada bien - dice un poco apenada - por eso me voy mañana al medio día

-Bien, y hace cuanto llegaste?

-6 horas mas o menos - avergonzada le huye la mirada

-No fue buena impresión la que te llevaste del lugar, verdad?

-No! No es eso, es que no soy yo ahora, llegue por un tonto capricho, no pensé nada, en realidad así no soy yo. Quieres algo de beber? Agua, vino...té quizás?

-Creo que hay una botella de brandy...- le dice señalando una repisa, ella corre al lugar y saca la botella y dos copas, sirve un poco en ambas y le da una - disculpa, tengo la mente en blanco, me das tu nombre de nuevo

-Candice...

-Claro, Candice...estas casada?

-Porque? Me veo como no casada? - dice poniendo los brazos en la cintura

-No! Es mi forma nada sutil de saber si lo estas - le responde sonriendo

-Pues señor curioso, no, no soy casada gracias a Dios! - el la ve extrañado por su respuesta - No quería que sonara así de mal, bueno, otra vez... no, aun no estoy casada

-Tampoco yo - da un trago a la copa con una sonrisa ladeada que lo hace ver muy sexy - Pero dime si no hay problema en que me quede esta noche. Te juro que no volverás a verme, es mas me marchare antes de que tu te levantes y no haré nada de ruido

-Por mi esta bien, te traeré unas cobijas - iba a irse pero se quedo de pie viendo todo el lugar

-Ay algunas en ese closet - ella voltea a verlo y después a donde le señala, ella le agradece con otra sonrisa y saca algunas cobijas entregándoselas - porque dices que no eres tu en estos momentos?

-Bueno, es que acabo de terminar una relación - le comenta ayudándole a extender en el sofá las cobijas - ayer precisamente y creo que no quería pasar sola estas fechas y creí que era buena idea irme a otro lugar lejos de casa, lejos de él, pensé tontamente que no me sentiría nada sola y cuando llegue aquí...Sorpresa! Estoy mas sola que una lagartija en el desierto... - el rubio ríe divertido por lo que ella dice - Te apuesto que te alegra haber llegado aquí verdad?

-Claro que si - ella lo ve sonrojada - en serio - le regala ahora una sonrisa dulce y la rubia se sonroja mas

-Lo siento, de seguro que ya quieres descansar - se despide mas apenada - hasta mañana...

-Igual tu, descansa - le responde el rubio, pero hace algo que ella no esperaba, Albert la toma de los hombros y le da un corto beso en la boca a ella, sorprendida saborea sus labios y èl despierta de golpe de la borrachera

- Yo... -Ammm...crees...que podrías...digo...te importaría hacerlo de nuevo? - Albert se acerca de nuevo a ella sin analizar mucho la respuesta y la vuelve a besar, ella al separase sufre un pequeño mareo y lo ve algo dudosa

-Mal? - pregunta el rubio a ella

-Ammmm...raro - dice sentándose en el sofá - digo, el besar a un extraño

-Así? Yo lo hago diario - le responde sentandose a su lado

-Haber déjame intentar de nuevo - y es ella la que se acerca a besarlo a él, termina el beso y ambos se observan como esperando la respuesta del otro, mas bien, el que espera es él - tal vez si cerrara mis ojos - lo hace, aspira el olor del rubio, Albert acaricia su rostro delicadamente, le besa los ojos, la nariz, la barbilla y después le da un beso muy muy lento en los labios comenzando a volverse mas apasionado que los anteriores. Asustada se separa ella - Sabes? Dado que tengo una crisis personal y estoy en una casa totalmente extraña - el asiente a todo lo que ella dice - y considerando que apareciste y eres demasiado guapo para ser real y que estas un poco ebrio y que posiblemente no recordaras nada... parece que debemos tener sexo. Claro, solo si tu quieres.

-Es alguna clase de broma? - pregunta algo dudoso

-Temo mucho que hablo en serio y no es que esto importe, pero jamás había hecho algo así, en mi vida - ambos sonríen - es solo que saber que nunca volveré a verte lo hace muy, muy excitante - lo toma de la recién descubierta corbata negra acercándolo a ella - No es así como deberían ser la vacaciones? - él asiente - liberarte, hacer lo inesperado y tu en definitiva eres inesperado

-Todo sonaba bien hasta que me tomaste por objeto sexual - le sonríe

-Y eres gracioso! Lo que es aun mejor

-Si? Entonces no me veas sobrio - le responde detallando con la mirada los labios de la rubia

-Hecho!

Candy por primera vez en su vida seria impulsiva, no pensaría en nada, esa noche seria de ella y el oportuno primo de la mujer que le cambio su casa

-Aunque déjame decirte una cosa - interrumpe dejando al rubio sonrojado por el momento, el alcohol o que se yo - no soy buena en esto

-En que? - pregunta dudoso

-En el sexo...

-No es cierto...

-Sin embargo, el idiota de mi ex lo dijo en algunas ocasiones y créeme esa clase de comentarios son muy difíciles de olvidar, sobre todo a las mujeres - de nuevo es ella la que lo vuelve a besar -Que tan mala puedo ser? - el la ve frustrado por tanta interrupción - El sexo es elemental, o no? - él asiente -Acaso te aburro? - le pregunta al verlo suspirar

-Que hay del juego previo?

-Creo que lo sobre valora demasiado

-Te estas convirtiendo en la chica mas especial e interesante que haya conocido - lo toma de nuevo de la corbata atrayéndolo hacia ella y hace como que lo va a besar, pero antes de tocarse ambos labios ella se separa dejándolo con ganas de probarlos de nuevo, deslizando su mano suavemente por su torso y con una mirada muy sexy Candy toma la botella y camina hacia el segundo piso haciéndole una muda invitación de la acompañe - Mira nada mas... eres mucho mejor de lo que crees...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO**_

_**BUENO, AL PARECER TERRY A PARTE DE DEJARLE UNA GRAN DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA LE DEJO UN TRAUMA... PODRÁ ALBERT AYUDARLA?**_

**_MUCHÍSIMAS_**_** GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A VERITO, ABI DE BROWER, FLORCITA Y SABRINA WEASLY POR SUS COMENTARIOS! ESPERO Q CONTINÚEN APOYÁNDOLA **_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAP. BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**V****ACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO**_

_** DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_** DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano la pecosa se levanta con la intención de beber algo. Peleándose con la cafetera es como el rubio la encuentra cuando sus miradas se cruzan

-Buenos días - dice Albert ya vestido tomando del perchero el saco

-Buenos días - responde al saludo un poco nerviosa

-Anoche perdí mis lentes de contacto, no se como - ella le sonríe e intenta hacer funcionar la maquina, Albert de su saco saca unas gafas y se las coloca dándole un aire mas intelectual pero aun así no dejándose de ver muy sexy - Mucho mejor - ella le sonríe volteando a verlo

-Si mucho mejor - concuerda con él

-Te puedo ayudar? - por fin pregunta al verla a punto de aventar la maquina

-Debería saber como funciona - se queja dejándole espacio para acercarse, sonriendo burlón Albert toma el cable de electricidad y se lo muestra - ósea que para que funcione debe estar conectado - se ríe cubriéndose los ojos con una mano apenada, al descubrirse de nuevo ya tenia al rubio frente a ella

-Oye Candice...

-Tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada...

-De acuerdo

-Fue algo excitante conocerte...

-Claro, déjame decirte que tu ex a mi opinión estaba muy equivocado sobre ti

-Estabas ebrio...

-No tanto...

-Si! - lo contradice, pero antes de seguir diciéndole mas suena el teléfono de él que estaba en la mesa, ella lo toma y sin querer ve por la pantalla - Pauna - apenada se lo entrega disculpándose - no quise leer perdona

-Luego le llamo - corta la llamada y lo deja de nuevo en la mesa

-Sabes donde están las tazas? - pregunta volteando a ver las alacenas de la cocina - el rubio toma una y se la pasa - no tomaras tu?

-No, parece que debo irme ya

-Ok, claro yo también en unos minutos

-Oye, escucha, se que te vas y no te interesa involucrarte, pero quiero que sepas que mi vida ya es muy complicada y aunque te quedaras te prometo que en algún momento...

-No tienes porque decir nada, estoy algo confundida en el amor y casi no nos conocemos...

-Pues yo no lo diría de esa forma - sonríe de lado - pero quiero asegurarte que eres la mejor y …..

-De acuerdo - le dice interrumpiéndolo, entendiendo él que es un poco difícil para ella

-No diré mas, esta bien, solo quería asegurarme de que no hubiera problemas porque yo tiendo a herir a las mujeres por ser como soy - apenado le confiesa

-No voy a enamorarme de ti Albert, te lo prometo - le dice muy segura

-Correcto...

-En serio, me conozco bien, no soy normal, no creo enamorarme como lo haría una mujer normal...

-Bueno ya te dije que para mi eres especial..

-Tratare de tomar eso como un cumplido - le regala una sonrisa

-Así es, un cumplido - ella voltea su mirada nerviosa, no cree aguantar mucho sin lanzarse a sus brazos de nuevo, él parece entender- bueno, de acuerdo me marcho - camina con su abrigo comenzando a ponérselo - que franqueza la tuya, muy refrescante, muy bien, lo mas probable es que no sepas de mi aunque quisieras y no lo creo porque también tengo el clásico problema de los hombres de no concluir, nunca puedo llamar después de una cita, pero ya que esto no lo podemos llamar así pues no tendré que hacerlo

-Exacto...

-Pues...- dice casi saliendo pero se regresa - y si quiero hacerlo?

-Pues... - ella duda

-Lo siento! Se que no debo decir eso, pero si tu vuelo se cancela o por alguna razón cambias de opinión yo estaré con unos amigos en el bar del pueblo y si no pues entonces... eres adorable

-Igual tu Albert...

Mas tarde en el aeropuerto Candy documenta su equipaje, con un suspiro se despide del recuerdo de ese rubio y toma su maleta marchándose, Ella jamás pensó en encontrar algo especial en una persona que ni siquiera vive cerca de ella, a eso iba a Inglaterra, a olvidar un mal de amores y jamás pensó que algo parecido al amor la encontraría a ella, o al menos eso creía .

Annie despierta hacia un nuevo día en Los Ángeles, con muchos ánimos estaba ejercitándose un poco pero la interrumpe el sonido de teléfono

-Hola?

-Se puede saber donde estas? - con los nervios de punta logra reconocer la voz -

Tom!

-No esta mal que te llame? -

Supongo que no, como estas?

-Podemos comenzar con una pregunta mas fácil? - ella no entiende pero continua

-Esta bien, que ocurre?

-Lo que pasa es que tengo un problema con una sección de mi libro - ella niega con la cabeza un poco molesta - y pues pensé en ti Annie, estaría bien si te mando unas paginas? Por favor se sincera, no quisiera estropear tus vacaciones - ella se sujeta el cabeza desesperada - sabes que eres la única chica que puede ayudarme

-Bueno...yo...Tom - de un suspiro responde - esta bien, si me necesitas

-Ya sabes que eres mi salvavidas, y dime ya te pusiste ese lingo bikini rojo con el cierre en tu trasero? - pregunta cambiando de tema

-Como es que no olvidas mi bikini rojo?

-No olvido nada querida Annie

-En serio? El otro día recordaba cuando …. - empezaba a querer platicar con él, confíada en que la distancia lo haya hecho cambiar de parecer pero volvió el Tom de siempre

-Cariño, voy llegando al club, veré unos amigos, mañana te envió las paginas - dice cortando la llamada sin esperar que ella lograse despedirse ni decir nada

-Bien Annie, eres una estúpida al pensar que el te extrañaría a ti - dice con rabia y con tristeza hundiéndose en el colchón sintiéndose como la peor de las tontas

La noche llega en Inglaterra y Albert vuelve al bar para encontrarse con sus amigos, una pareja muy divertida lo esperaba en una mesa de hasta el fondo, caminando hacia allá no pierde la oportunidad de buscar en todas las caras que ve ahí a cierta rubia con pecas y hermosos ojos verde, saluda a la pareja y se sienta pero siente una mirada penetrante, comienza a checar desde ese ángulo y logra encontrarla, sentada en unas mesas mas adelante, ella le saluda con un movimiento de mano y el le sonríe

Tomando el coche de Candy la pelinegra se aventura a conocer los alrededores de lugar, a lo lejos logra ver a la anciana de la tarde anterior un poco desorientada y se estaciona para bajar y correr a su lado

-Disculpe? - llama su atención - Hola!

-Hola - responde la anciana

-Puedo llevarla a su casa? - pregunta Annie

-Porque? Sabes donde vivo?

-Creo que si - ella le sonríe

-Que bien! Al menos tu sabes - ambas se ríen y la pelinegra le ayuda a subir al coche y con vagas indicaciones de ella logran llegar a la casa de la anciana, ayudándole a bajar ella intenta abrir su casa pero no puede tomando Annie las llaves logrando abrir la puerta, ya adentro curiosea un poco en lo que la dueña pasa a otra habitación

-Su casa es encantadora - le dice

-He vivido aquí por 46 años, en ese entonces solo había seis casas, cada año demolían una y no los culpo porque no eran hermosas, por eso siempre ando confundida, todas son parecidas y no logro reconocer la mía

-Entiendo...

-De que parte de Inglaterra eres querida? - pregunta reconociendo el acento de ella

-De Surrey

-Gary Grant era de Surrey! - cuenta emocionada

-Lo se! Pero como lo sabe? - pregunta curiosa

-El me lo dijo en alguna ocasión - ella se sorprende

-Yo trabajaba en el cine, era actriz y mi Arthur era escritor - le muestra unas fotos de ambos en sus años mas jóvenes, ella muy atenta escucha - Mi nombre es Pony, Pony Abbot

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Annie Britter, Señora Pony me tengo que ir, pero puedo visitarla de nuevo?

-Por su puesto querida, ven cuando quieras

-Fue un hermoso encuentro casual - le dice la pelinegra

-Gracias y gracias también por rescatarme

-Fue un placer...espero no importunarla pero...acabo de llegar y no conozco a nadie, me preguntaba si le gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? Si no esta muy ocupada por supuesto

-Ocupada? Yo? No lo he estado desde 1978

Mas tarde en un restaurante cerca de la playa ambas mujeres disfrutan de una cena deliciosa, Pony le contó de su esposo Arthur Abbot, como inicio en el medio como mensajero a los 17 años y así, estuvieron platicando de ella largo rato hasta que Pony ya no pudo mas con la duda

-Querida, no me lo tomes a mal pero quisiera preguntarte algo

-Que es? Sera que la estoy importunando con tantas preguntas?

-Me pregunto como es que una joven bella como tu va a una casa extraña para navidad sola y además pasa un sábado por la noche cenando con una anciana como yo

-Bueno...yo... solo quería huir de los personas - contesta tímida con los ojos inundados de lagrimas queriendo escapar - bueno no de todas, de una sola, quería huir de alguien...un ex novio que va a casarse con otra y olvido decírmelo - sin aguantar mas detenerlas decide dejarlas correr libres dejarlas salir en un llanto triste - perdón - Pony la ve con ternura infinita

-Ese hombre es un imbécil - ella asiente

-En verdad lo es, como lo sabe?

-Te dejo ir, no es difícil llegar a esa conclusión, Annie, en el cine hay actrices estelares y esta la mejor amiga, tu eres sin duda la estelar pero te comportas como la mejor amiga

-Tiene razón! - se seca las lagrimas - yo debería ser la estelar en mi vida! Señora Pony, fui a terapia por 3 años y mi terapeuta jamás logro explicarme mi problema tan claro como lo hizo usted...y tardo unos minutos!

Un nuevo día llega a Inglaterra, la pecosa sale de la cama usando su suéter grueso en color crema y unos leggins gris y calceta, sin preocuparse por su aspecto baja toda mareada al primer piso y sosteniéndose de lo que este a su lado llega a la cocina encontrando al rubio leyendo el periódico, para llamar su atención carraspea un poco

-Nunca había tomado tanto en mi vida. Corrijo, jamás había tomado tanto en mi vida

Él por su parte, estaba tan fresco que le dio envidia

-Ninguna persona debería hacerlo de esa manera - le dice el rubio con una sonrisa de lado -

Lo único que recuerdo es que entre al coche y...-toma la silla y se sienta con cuidado - Oh por Dios! - toma una prenda que le estorbaba en la espalda dándose cuenta que era su sujetador, colorada lo esconde lejos de la vista burlona de Albert

-No tuve nada que ver con eso - rápidamente se defiende señalando la prenda

-Lo se! Pero... estabas aquí?

-Así es

-Tu y yo... - el se ríe divertido

-No - responde simplemente

-No?!

-No, no lo hicimos

-Gracias a Dios! - grita emocionada, su mirada va a la de él que la mira con una ceja levantada - digo... no quise decir...tu sabes lo que quiero decir! - el se ríe burlándose de ella de nuevo - es que no recuerdo nada, aunque tengo una duda... porque no lo hicimos?

-Llámame anticuado, pero no tengo sexo con una mujer que esta inconsciente

-Inconsciente?! - pregunta asustada, él por milésima ve la mira burlón - Ay Dios! Debí verme muy atrevida! Y porque te quedaste?

-Porque me lo pediste

-Lo hice? - el asiente - te suplique en algún momento?

-Desde el momento que nos conocimos has sido una aventura - le dice sonriéndole divertido, ella avergonzada se cubre el rostro

-Lo lamento tanto en verdad, no diré nada a mi favor - el rubio ríe de nuevo - solo que estoy temporalmente loca! - el vuelve a reír - Te diviertes no es así? Claro, aprovéchate de una pobre mujer en desgracia y con problemas mentales al parecer - ríe mas divertido y suelta unas carcajadas, ella lo ve colorada y escucha de nuevo el teléfono de él sonar, como lo tenia cerca vuelve a hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada - Elroy, perdón no quise ver otra vez - avergonzada se lo da

-Voy a contestar - sale de la cabaña para hablar mas libre

-Wow, Pauna, Elroy, Candy...mujeriego - dice para si misma viéndolo desde la ventana de la cocina distraída y no noto que èl la estaba viendo

-Que frio...- dice el rubio entrando de nuevo y sacándola de sus pensamientos - nos vamos a la ciudad?

-Como dices?

-Que iremos a desayunar a la ciudad y así nos conoceremos mas, así que ve a vestirte

-En serio? Y porque?

-Porque ya no tengo razones para no hacerlo...tu si? - le responde simplemente, ella le sonríe y sube a cambiarse

Ahora como pasajero en el auto puede ver el paisaje que el lugar le ofrece y sin miedo a que le choquen y definitivamente es mejor así, de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo.

Llegaron al restaurante favorito de él, compartiendo miradas que decían mas que mil palabras y sonrisas que podrían derretir hasta el corazón mas frío. Platican de todo un poco hasta llegar a la parte de ellos mismos

-Así que editas libros - dice ella muy interesada

-Así es

-Que clase de editor eres? -

Uno implacable - le dice muy serio

-No! - ríe un poco - me refiero a q si haces miles de correcciones

-A mejor escritor menos correcciones

-Que estudios tienes?

-Literatura

-Y siempre supiste que esto es lo que querías hacer?

-Oye, mis manos comienzan a sudar, parece como si estuviera en una entrevista de trabajo - le dice burlón y ella se sonroja - de casualidad sabes como comportarte en una cita?

-Lo siento! Te estaba interrogando? - le dice mas sonrojada

-Si!

-No he estado en una cita desde hace mucho tiempo

-Pues como ya tuvimos sexo y dormimos juntos 2 veces, esto- dice señalándose a ambos - no es una cita común. Porque te sonrojas tanto?! - pregunta cuando la ve sonrojarse por tercera vez

-Bueno, es que me pones nerviosa, esta bien, tratare de ser yo misma, pero te advierto, no será fácil

-Cual fue la pregunta? Ah si, si siempre quise ser editor, la respuesta es si, mi familia esta en eso, mi padre era editor de ficción histórica al igual que mi tía y mi madre es una importante editora en * Random House. Bien, se acabo tu tiempo, es mi turno

-Bueno... sigo yo de verdad?

-Si! - ríe divertido - así que respira profundo

-Bueno, como ya te dije trabajo en una clínica en Los Ángeles - él asiente - lo que no te dije es que soy medico , atiendo el área de traumas, pero también tengo especialidad en medicina general por lo que en mi casa tengo un pequeño consultorio equipado, recién me titule este año

-Wow, toda una doctora, creí que eras enfermera

-Bueno, empecé siendo enfermera, con el paso de los años decidí especializarme en otra cosa fuera de la enfermería, quería un reto mayor así que me fui de lleno a la medicina, trabajaba como enfermera y me pagaba mi carrera y ahí me dio la oportunidad el jefe del hospital de hacer mi residencia fui buena en muchas áreas, pero me decidí por trauma y el jefe Webber me convenció de hacerlo en medicina general

-Porque no lo mencionaste antes?

-Bueno, no quería intimidarte, pero al saber que tu madre es una importante editora pues me anime

-De hecho si estoy intimidado

-Pues eso ya es bastante bueno - ambos ríen

-Tu familia? - en ese momento él supo que había tocado un tema delicado debido al cambio del rostro de la rubia

-Con ese tema seré rápida - él la ve extrañado - mi padre abandono a mi madre al nacer yo, desgraciadamente para ella yo salí igual a él en apariencia lo que a la larga mi madre comenzo a rechazarme. A los 15 años me metí a estudiar enfermería y ahí me promovieron a trabajar en un hospital privado, guarde dinero para salirme de casa y cuando pude lo hice sin avisarle a mi madre, salí adelante por mi misma, tengo buen sustento económico y cuando decidí estudiar medicina me fue mucho mejor, el doctor Webber fue mi único apoyo. Después de un tiempo conocí al doctor Martí, que tiene una pequeña clínica y yo lo ayudo con los medicamentos y Webber con algunos estudios cuando sus pacientes los necesita. Y aquí me tienes, una mujer independiente y muy fuerte que no se deja pisar por nada ni por nadie, deseando ayudar al que lo necesite

-Debiste haber sufrido mucho

-Si, pero el día que salí de casi me prometí no volver a llorar por nada, supere todo y desde entonces no hay nada que haya hecho que me desbarate. Eso mi estimado editor, es mi historia...ordenamos postre?

-Espera, espera, espera, me estas tratando de decir que no has llorado desde entonces? - ella lo ve sonriendo de lado

-Se que es loco, pero por mas que trato no puedo. Podemos cambiar de tema?

-Si bueno, lo que menos quiero es incomodarte aunque déjame decirte que yo lloro todo el tiempo

-No es cierto!

-Claro que si, mas que cualquier mujer que conozcas

-No tienes porque decir eso - le mira tierna

-Es verdad, un buen libro, una película, un cumpleaños y lloro, a mares

-Claro que no! - ella no le cree y ríe muy divertida

-No te miento!

Continuaron un poco mas y entre bromas pasearon un poco, a veces con roces de manos, otras veces entre abrazos y unas mas con besos muy apasionados. De regreso en la cabaña estaba dispuesta a bajar del coche y ve que hace lo mismo él

-Me encanto estar contigo - dice ella haciendo que él se detuviera de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad

-Fue una tarde maravillosa

-No tienes que acompañarme...

-Mejor dime que no quieres que entre...

Candy solo lo ve apenada, la verdad es que quería estar sola y no podía decirle el porque

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**TARDE PERO SEGURA! AQUI EL CAP 6 Y VA AVANZANDO ...**_

_**QUE LES PARECIÓ LA HISTORIA QUE ME INVENTE DE CANDY? ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO BUENA, ESE ES OTRO DE LOS CAMBIOS QUE LE HICE**_

_**CREO Q LA PECOSA ESTA COMENZANDO A SENTIR ALGO PERO X TERRY NO QUIERE RECONECER ESE SENTIMIENTO, SERA Q ALBERT LE AYUDARA?**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A FLORCITA Y ABI DE BROWER X SER TAN FIELES A LA HISTORIA Y A AQUELLAS Q TAMBN ME SIGUEN**_

_** NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI. BYE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_** ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO**_

_** DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR **_

_**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_** CAPITULO 7**_

Candy solo lo ve apenada, la verdad es que quería estar sola y no podía decirle el porque

-No digas eso, es solo que... pues estoy algo cansada y quiero dormir un poco - sin ganas sonríe a la rubia

-Tranquila, fingiré que te creo

Indecisa decide soltar lo que trae haber si él logra comprenderla

-Albert, me iré de aquí en unos días y eso lo hace complicado, no creo poder manejar algo así de complicado - ella lo ve mientras que él solo ve hacia en frente atreves del cristal del coche asintiendo dando aunque no quiera la razón

-Tienes razón - ella en un impulso lo besa y él por supuesto que corresponde - esto no lo hace aun mas difícil? - pregunta al terminar el beso

-El sexo es lo que complica todo

-Y por eso es mejor hacerlo de todos modos - dice dándole a la pecosa una mirada traviesa - eso dicen - ella le sonríe

-Eres tremendo Albert

-Bueno, tengo que trabajar mañana, te prometo no volver a tocar la puerta ebrio

-Nos vemos Albert, algo se nos ocurrirá

-Bien

-Bien - ella responde igual y se baja del coche, camina un poco al portón de la cabaña y espera a que arranque el auto y se pierda en la lejanía, lanza un beso a la dirección por donde desapareció el coche y suspira preocupada por lo que su corazón esta sintiendo Albert conducía algo preocupado, esa chica se le ha metido hondo, y no sabe como portarse ahora, no sabe que hacer

Lejos de todo lo que pasaba con los rubios, Annie atiende al llamado de la puerta llevándose una agradable sorpresa

-Archibald!

-Hola! Es un mal momento? - pregunta al verla con un elegante vestido negro de tirantes arriba de la rodilla y zapatillas de tacón

-No, pasa

-Como te ha ido? -pregunta curioso el joven

-Bien, todo bien hasta ahorita - ella le sonríe

-Toma, este paquete estaba en la entrada, viene de un pueblo de Inglaterra - se lo extiende y ella lo toma

-Gracias, es de un amigo, escribió un libro - saca los documentos y esperaba tontamente encontrar alguna nota para ella pero nada, solo un frío "Tom Stevens" en una tarjeta aparte - a veces le escribo notas, corrigiendo - en la cocina se alcanzan escuchar risas

-Parece que tienes compañía - le dice el castaño

-Tengo una fiesta de Hanukkah!

-Te uniste a un templo esta tarde?! - pregunta asombrado y un poco divertido también, ella le sonríe

-Es la vecina, supo que no conozco a nadie y trajo a unas parejas amigos de ella y ya ves se convirtió en una fiesta, nos acompañas?

-Por supuesto - ambos entran presentando la pelinegra la hombre que la acompañaba, la señora Pony a Archibald le encanto maravillado con todas las historias que tenia también le agradaron los Millers y los Thompson todos actores amigos de Pony

-Creo que no debo tomar mas - dice Annie al sentirse un poco mareada a la señora Pony que le ponía atención mientras los señores Thompson y Millers ponen en un apuro al castaño

-Vamos Archie, no me digas que tu no vuelves locas a la chicas? - este se hace loco con la pregunta y solo sonríe

-Señores, eso no es lo mío, por desgracia salgo con una a la vez, Maggie es mi novia desde hace 5 meses, no se que ve en mi pero me considero muy afortunado

-Vamos muchacho, que eres guapísimo - dice la señora Thompson haciéndole ojitos coqueta al muchacho que solo se sonroja un poco muy divertido

-A que se dedica tu chica -pregunta el esposo de la coqueta señora

-Es actriz, de hecho esta en una filmación ahora, apenas se esta abriendo paso en el medio

-Es bonita? - pregunta el señor Millers interesado

-Míralo - dice su esposa - esta casi a un paso de colgar los zapatos pero no pierde el tiempo

-Si tu estas aquí, donde esta ella - pregunta Pony

-Filmando en Nuevo México, vuelve en 10 días

-Pues salimos ganando, pues gracias a eso nosotros contamos con tu presencia

-Muchas gracias! - agradece el castaño levantando su copa

-Señores, creo que debemos regresar a nuestros sillones y dejar que los mas jóvenes se diviertan ahora - todos dan la razón a Pony y se levantan de sus asientos, acompañados por Annie y el castaño los dejan en la entrada principal

-Señor Thompson, no olvide nuestro juego de ajedrez

-No te preocupes Archie, tengo tu celular

Annie con la ayuda de él recoge un poco la cocina, desde hace unas horas que había mandado a la muchacha del servicio a descansar haciéndose cargo ella

-Sabes, Pony Abbot es increíble y su esposo Arthur no se diga, fue uno de los últimos escritores de su generación, hay famosas expresiones que usamos y que el escribió y Pony era en verdad una actriz muy bella y sobre todo talentosa

-Me dio una larga lista de películas que me obligo a ver! Dice que son maravillosas, claro no todas las protagoniza ella, ya vi dos temprano

-Puedo acompañarte a ver algunas? -

Claro, me encantaría - le responde con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, entonces te llamo - dice despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla caminando a la puerta seguido muy de cerca de Annie - la carne estuvo deliciosa y las galletas mis favoritas - de nuevo le besa la mejilla - lo siento, no quise besarte de nuevo ni que durara tanto - saliendo camina algo mareado por el vino y le dice adiós con la mano subiendo al coche

Sola en el cuarto de baño Candy intenta disfrutar de la soledad y relajarse un poco, esos dos días que tiene en Inglaterra han sido extraños e intensos, jamás pensó conocer a un hombre como Albert Andrew

" No se si podre manejar algo complicado "

Recordando esa frase se maldice por ser tan estúpida. De la tina molesta sale y se viste para salir, en el coche trata de dar con la dirección que tenia anotada en un papel y llega a una villa " Mill House " ese lugar es en donde vive Albert, llegaría de sorpresa y pasarían la noche juntos. Entrando por el portón toca el timbre inmediatamente abre la puerta el rubio quien se sorprende al verla ahí

-Sorpresa! - le dice la pecosa muy nerviosa

-Si que lo es - responde el también nervioso, ella lo nota

- Hola -Sabes, estaba sola sin hacer nada mas que pensar en ti y me dije que algo de complicación no nos haría nada mal - lo noto mas nervioso aun - y me dije que quizás no es tan complicado - nota como voltea a ver el interior de su casa muy nervioso - quiero disculparme por lo que te dije temprano …..- se interrumpe al escuchar el choque de unas copas - no estas solo verdad?

-Lo siento, no estoy solo Candice - apenado responde

-No te disculpes, yo fui la inoportuna - se abre la puerta para pesar de Albert y sale una joven mas o menos de su edad, rubia de ojos verdes muy hermosa

-Quien es Albert? - pregunta sonriente, el rubio se talla la frente con la mano

- Hola linda

-Hola - avergonzada se disculpa - lo siento, no quise ser inoportuna

-No te disculpes linda, vamos pasa - la joven sin preguntar arrastra con ella a la pecosa

-No como crees, yo me marcho - trataba de soltarse pero no pudo, le lanzo una mirada a Albert y este estaba muy serio

-Mama, mama ven aquí! - la pecosa voltea a verlo y este se pone mas nervioso - Mama por Dios, una mujer vino a buscar a tu retoño y tu te pierdes!

-Ay Dios - alcanza a escuchar el lamento de Albert

-A quien trajo Albert? - sale al encuentro de los rubios una dama de cabello cano y facciones duras asustando mucho a la pecosa que comienza a temblar intimidada

-Tía esta señorita es...oh! pero ni siquiera nos presentamos que descuidada soy - se ríe divertida

-Que pasa aquí? - otra dama, mas joven que la anterior pero mas grande que la primera sale al encuentro de todos - Quien es ella querido?

Todos voltean a ver al rubio que se ha quedado clavado en el lugar

-Albert! - lo llaman las tres mujeres al unísono dejando a una pecosa muerta de nervios y aun rubio paralizado

-Eh? A si, perdón...por donde empiezo - pasa nervioso su mano por el cabello, Candy se da cuenta que esta sonrojado - Este...Candy! E..ella es Candy! Se esta quedando en casa de Annie

-Annie?! - dicen las tres mujeres, la pecosa continua muda

-Querida, eres amiga de Annie? No nos dijo que tuviera visitas, porque no vino contigo?

-Mama...

-Mama? - pregunta la pecosa sorprendida

-Si Candy, ella es mi madre Rose Marie Andrew y la que te arrastro hasta acá sin escucharte si quiera es mi hermana Pauna Andrew y esta dama tan adorable es Elroy Andrew

-Pauna y Elroy - dice para si misma en un susurro - ahora entiendo

-Acompáñanos a cenar querida - dice la madre del rubio, aceptando solo por no ser descortés

Las mujeres Andrew pasan al comedor en lo que Albert ayuda a la pecosa a quitarse el abrigo

-Lo siento Albert, tienes una cena familiar

-No te disculpes Candy

-Es que no debí venir así, discúlpame con ellas por favor - dice tomando su abrigo de nuevo e intenta irse pero este no la deja

-No Candy, quédate en verdad - la escolta al comedor y comienza la cena

-Dime Candy, hace cuanto conoces a mi hermanito?

-Hace no mucho - no quiso dar una respuesta mas profunda - como él les dijo me quedo en casa de Annie

-Y ella donde esta? -pregunta Elroy muy seria

-En...en Los Ángeles señora Elroy, esta en mi casa

-No entiendo

-Intercambiamos casas, yo me quedo en la de ella y ella lo hace en la mía hasta la navidad

-No entiendo como dos muchachas se arriesgan a estar solas en un lugar y con gente que no conocen - dice Elroy un poco alterada provocando mas nervios en ella

-Vamos tía, no se preocupe que ya son mayores - dice la madre de los rubios

-Señora, la zona donde vivo es privada y la gente es de confianza, no se preocupe por Annie, le aseguro que esta muy bien

-Y tu niña?! No te da miedo? Rose Hill esta muy apartado del pueblo

-A pesar de que tengo poco tiempo aquí ya me he acostumbrado

-Eres muy hermosa Candy - cambia el tema Pauna - tienes novio?

-Hermana, no deberías ser tan indiscreta - regaña Albert

-Hermanito no seas aguafiestas es muy raro que te visiten mujeres - dice inocente

-Eso es verdad, normalmente mi hijo las ve fuera de aquí

-Mama! - llama muy sorprendido el rubio

-Que? Pensaste que no estaba enterada de tus andadas verdad? Todos lo sabemos y aunque me alegra que estés superando todo quiero que conozcas a una buena mujer y comiences de nuevo

-No creo que sea un tema que debamos tratar delante de la visita Rose - dice la dama mayor muy seria, a Candy le dio curiosidad lo que se dijo

-Lo siento tía, Candy a que te dedicas?

-Soy medico - responde y las tres mujeres se sorprenden

-Eso es maravilloso Candy - dice Pauna - pero no respondiste mi pregunta

-No Pauna, no tengo novio, recién termine una relación

-Fue el motivo que te trajo aquí? - pregunta la madre de los rubios, a la dama mayor le dio mucha curiosidad lo que ella respondería

-En gran parte si, aunque también no me había tomado vacaciones desde que empecé a trabajar

Pasaron una cena muy amena a pesar de todos los momentos tensos que hubo, mas por parte de Elroy Andrew pero con el paso de la noche la pecosa supo ganársela, ella fue la primera en despedirse debido a su edad dejando al resto en la sala, Albert como todo un caballero la acompaño a su habitación en lo que madre e hija se quedaban haciendo compañía a Candy

-Mira - le muestra una foto - aquí esta el día de su boda, se caso muy enamorado aunque solo duro unos meses, a ella le detectaron cáncer pero desgraciadamente ya estaba muy avanzado y murió dejando a mi hijo destrozado

-Duro mucho sin salir mi hermano, siempre entregado a su trabajo aunque sus amigos trataban de ayudarle, hasta hace un año que comenzó a salir con mujeres

-Muchas mujeres - siguió Rose

-Conquistas de una sola noche - continua Pauna - jamás veía a la misma mujer 2 veces, pero no creas que por mujeriego, lo que pasa es que no quiere encariñarse con nadie y salir de nuevo herido, aun se le nota la tristeza en su mirada aunque de unos días acá se le nota algo diferente

-Yo también lo noto - apoyo su madre

-Que cosa? - pregunta curiosa la pecosa

-Espero que no te abrumen demasiado - dice el rubio entrando a la sala donde estaba las tres

-Creo que debemos dejar a mi hermano con su amiga, vamos madre es hora de descansar - ella asiente y la sigue

-Déjame decirte que nunca nadie había tenido tanto éxito con ellas - ella le sonríe

-Son muy amables las tres, y te quieren demasiado

-Pauna es una loca, ya la viste, se mete en todo pero es mi adoración. Mi madre me sobre protege demasiado, no lo notaste porque se sabe comportar bastante bien, ademas creo que porque le agradaste demasiado y mi tía a pesar de ser muy intimidante al principio es muy linda una vez la conoces

-Lo es en verdad, es muy agradable tener gente que te ame y se preocupe por ti

-Si, esas mujeres me encantan, incluyendo a Annie

_**CONTINUARA... **_

_**AQUÍ OTRO DE LOS CAMBIOS, QUITE A LAS NIÑAS DE LA VERSION ORIGINAL YA QUE EN MI FIC ANTERIOR A ALGUNAS NO LES GUSTO UN ALBERT CON HIJOS.**_

_**Q LES PARECIO LA APARICION DE LA MADRE, HERMANA Y TIA DE ALBERT?**_

_****__**ESPERO QUE EL CAMBIO LE HAYAS GUSTADO**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS Q SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, EN ESPECIAL A ABI DE BROWER Y FLORCITA Q SIGUEN FIELES**_

_** NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI BYE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO**_

_** LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_** ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO**_

_** DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_** DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_*** 2X1 DEDICADA ESPECIALMENTE A ABI DE BROWER Y FLORCITA X SU FIDELIDAD A LA HISTORIA, CHICAS Q LO DISFRUTEN! ***_

_** CAPITULO 8**_

Se quedaron solos en la sala continuando con su platica

-Esas mujeres me encantan, incluyendo a Annie

-Porque no me hablaste de ellas? Solo mencionaste a tu madre para decir su profesión y ya , se suponía que desayunaríamos para conocernos

-No lo veas así por favor, lo que pasa es que cuando conozco mujeres es mas fácil así, a ellas no les agrada cualquiera y pues yo no he sentido que sea el momento de presentarles a alguien

-Hasta que llegue yo y lo eche todo a perder - le dice sonrojada - Albert en verdad te entiendo y de nuevo disculpa por presentarme así

-No te preocupes Candy, no pasa nada

-Pero...

-Pero nada Candy

-No mencionaste que eras viudo - él se queda muy serio -

Te vas en una semana Candy, trate de ser lo mas sincero posible pero hay aspectos de mi vida que no era necesario que supieras, no lo tomes a mal

-Lo entiendo, no querías presentarles a nadie que no volverías a ver, esto se volvió mas complicado y por mi culpa - le da una mirada llena de arrepentimiento

-Así es Candy, tu eres una doctora...una hermosa doctora de Los Ángeles y yo un editor aquí, nos separa un mundo de distancia

-Creo que seria difícil una relación así

-Exacto Candy

Un día mas y Annie va a su caminata diaria finalizando con una visita a Pony

-Hola!

-Hola querida, estoy viendo el periódico. Como se llenan de escándalos las actrices de hoy, en mis tiempos nos dedicábamos solo a actuar, ahora la fama de una actriz se debe a la cantidad de escándalos que tienen - la pelinegra ríe divertida

-Aquí esta su correspondencia - le entrega los sobre llamando uno su atención y que ella sin verlos mucho tiro a la basura, se levanta y va a la cocina por una taza de te y ella aprovecha par sacar el sobre de la basura

" Gremio de actores "

-Viste las películas que te recomendé? - pregunta regresando con dos tazas, entregando una a la pelinegra

-Si y me encantaron! Oiga Pony, porque tiro esto? - levanta el sobre - Parece importante

-No, siempre dice lo mismo, al parecer quieren hacer un homenaje en vida algo así...una noche con Pony Abbot creo lo llamaran, me parece algo espantoso

-Pero porque? Me parece increíble!

-No lo es, imagíname subiendo al escenario con andadera y frente a los 11 únicas personas que recuerdan mis películas, no iré, así esta bien

-Vamos Pony, será maravilloso, se lo merece. Mire con algo de ejercicio lograra dejar la andadera y yo la acompañare si no quiere ir sola

-Irías conmigo?

-Claro, seria un honor

-Bueno, déjame pensarlo, de todos modos quiero que me digas que hacer para dejar la andadera

Desde ese día ambas se dedicaron a ejercitarse, con algunos sustos pero lograron avanzar y poco a poco iba necesitando menos la andadera. Una tarde estando checando sus mails recibe una llamada

-Hola?

-Volverás algún día?

-Albert! Que bueno que llamas

-Como te va prima?

-Muy bien, sabes? Estoy saliendo con alguien

-Lo sabia! Y tu decías que no podrías conocer a nadie...dime como es?

-Bueno, es muy dulce, me siento bastante bien a su lado... tiene 90 años y es la vecina de Candy

-Que te pasa?! Dijiste 90 años? Espera...dijiste vecina?

-Si, Pony Abbot, como dije es vecina de Candy, por cierto deberías visitarla

-Si ya lo hice - responde un poco nervioso

-Oye espera, no me cuelgues me esta entrando otra llamada

-Esta bien

-Hola? - responde a la segunda llamada

-Annie? Soy Candy, como va todo por allá

-Todo bien, no te preocupes, oye puedes esperar? Mi primo esta en la otra línea

-Albert?

-Si, ya se conocieron no es así?

-Si, como esta? - pregunta nerviosa pues tenia días que no sabia de él

-No lo se, me esperas? -

Claro!

-Hola? Es Candy - dice Annie a su primo

-Como la oyes? - pregunta interesado, ella lo noto

-Ella pregunta lo mismo

-Que le dijiste?

-Que te preguntaría - le responde la pelinegra comenzando a sospechar

-Pregúntale como esta

-Te llamo mas tarde? -

Mejor espero - dice el rubio, Annie cada vez se le hace mas extraño - pregúntale como esta ella

-Ok, espera, pasa a la llamada de la pecosa -Candy, mi primo quiere saber como estas

-Dile que estoy bien, paseando con Clin en el pueblo. Que hace él? Te lo dijo?

-No lo se, quieres que le pregunte

-Por favor!

-Espera un momento - presiona un botón para cambiar la llamada

-No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con la mujer que se esta quedando en mi casa Albert Andrew!

-Te dijo eso?! - grita la pecosa en medio de la calle atrayendo miradas curiosas - No es justo!

-Lo siento Candy, creí que eras él, espera un momento por favor - vuelve a presionar el mismo botón esperando que ahora si la enlace con su primo

-Albert Andrew no puedo creer lo que hiciste, ella me pregunto si había hombres allá y llegas tu y te acuestas con ella! Que te pasa por esa cabeza tuya?!

-Soy yo aun - dice avergonzada, Annie muy apenada se disculpa de todas las maneras que conoce

-Debe haber colgado, te puedo llamar después?

-Claro - y ambas cortan la llamada, la pelinegra vuelve a recibir otra creyendo que era su primo, responde dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar

-Diga? - responde mucho muy enojada sorprendiendo a la persona al otro lado de la línea

-Tienes algún problema?

-Archie! Como estas? - habla mas amable

-Que harás la noche del 24?

-No mucho, quería ver la siguiente sugerencia de la lista

-Quieres compañía?

-Me encantaría!

Quedándose de ver en la tienda de vídeos se llega el día deseado y ambos pasan u rato muy ameno ahí, saliendo el castaño comprar unos refrescos regresando casi de inmediato a su lado

-Sabes...te ves muy bien!- le dice él a ella

-En serio? - él asiente - Gracias! He hecho ejercicio con Pony - el se ríe divertido - Que pasa?

-No nada - continua riendo - de seguro es asombroso pero trato de no imaginarlo - termina provocando la risa de ella también

-Eres terrible, pero déjame decirte que la conversación es de lo mejor

-Eso no lo dudo

Continúan buscando las películas de la lista, Archie emocionado con tanto titulo que ve le habla de la grandiosa música de estas, a ella le encanta ver la pasión con la que se expresa de cada titulo que toma en sus manos, pero como todo lo bueno acaba, esta vez termino de una manera cruel siendo la victima el castaño que sorprendido ve hacia afuera por el gran ventanal del local saliendo a toda prisa.

Desde adentro Annie atenta a toda la escena que se lleva afuera con el castaño de protagonista enfrentando a una pareja, derrotado y con el corazón destrozado regresa con ella, a como puede lo lleva a la casa y le ofrece una bebida, ocurriéndosele un te

-Porque siempre estoy con la equivocada? - pregunta dejándose caer en el sofá

-Tu no sabias que era mala

-Pero sentía que no era la indicada - ve la taza de tè y se lo regresa - no tienes algo mas fuerte? - ella le entrega un vaso con vino que ya tenia listo - porque me atraen las personas que se que no son buenas?

-Conozco la respuesta a eso, es porque esperas que ella nunca se equivoque a pesar de saber como es en realidad, cuando ves que va ganando tu amor vas olvidando que son malas e ignoras por completo a esa vocecilla molesta que te dice que no es para ti

-Exacto!

-Lo se

-Y sobre todo es algo sabido, no puedo creer que me deje deslumbrar por ella, le creí todo lo que que me dijo hoy? Dijo que acabo de Santa Fe en dos días y termino en la casa de ese sujeto que la acompañaba. Siempre estuvo aquí en la ciudad. Imagínate como se han de haber reído de mi los dos cuando le hable esta mañana. Me dijo ' Estoy viendo por la ventana y esta nevando ' que idiota fui al creerle. Estaba en Santa Mónica y que hizo? Busco en internet el clima e investigo como estaría allá? Que estúpido fui sabes porque? - ella niega muy triste - porque le mande un obsequio por navidad y me quede esperando en la línea para que me confirmara que llegara justo a tiempo - ella baja la mirada - clásico no? - dice Archie jugando con el vaso - Disculpa, ya te arruine la noche buena, no tienes porque escucharme

-Descuida, me gusta la compañía - se levanta ella de su lado - que vamos a cenar? - pregunta animada - tienes que animarte y no dejarte vencer por esto. Que tal fetuccini?

-No lo creo - susurra triste

-Oye...se que es difícil creer a la gente cuando te dicen que te entienden, cuando dicen que saben lo que sientes, pero en verdad se lo que sientes - dice con lo ojos nublados por las lagrimas a punto de caer - veras yo estaba saliendo con alguien - vuelve a tomar asiento a su lado - allá en Londres, somos compañeros en el periódico y luego averigüe que estaba viendo a una tal Karen del piso 19, resulto que no me amaba - el castaño no perdía detalle - no me amaba como yo creía, ósea, entiendo el sentimiento mas pequeño que puedas tener y como duele en partes que no sabias que estaban ahí, no importa un cambio de peinado ni salir a beber una copa con tus amigos, sigue doliéndote cada noche pensando que hiciste mal, que interpretar y como demonios por un momento pudiste pensar que eres feliz y a veces te convences de que recapacitara y llamara a tu puerta y después de eso lo que haya durado no importa, iras a un lugar nuevo y conocerás gente nueva que te harán sentir lo valioso que eres y pequeños trozos de tu alma comenzaran a sanar y el tiempo perdido con él finalmente se desvanecerá - Archie suspira y ella voltea a verlo

-Diablos! Necesitas esto mas que yo - le entrega el vaso de vino que tenia en sus manos - por eso viniste aquí? Para olvidar a alguien - ella asiente

-Este es mi yo emotivo - le dice con una sonrisa triste

-No me digas que es el tipo que te envió las paginas del libro? - ella asiente

-Es que me necesita

-Sigue llamando?

-Todo el tiempo - le dice cansada

-Eso hace imposible que lo olvides, bien para él pero muy malo para ti - ella le sonríe

-Ves lo buena que es tu vida comparada con la mía? - él se levanta y la levanta a ella

-Vamos, preparemos ese fetuccini, es noche buena, cenaremos en el jardín, tomaremos champagne y celebraremos que somos jóvenes y que estamos vivos - ella sonríe feliz y lo abraza

-Archie, eres un caballero muy bueno

-Lo se, ese ha sido mi problema siempre

En la cabaña, en la fría Inglaterra, Candy disfruta de un plato de espaguetis y ve una película con Clin recostado a su lado convirtiéndose en un amigo fiel y una buena compañía a parte de Albert

Van pasando los días y Candy tiene que regresar a casa para antes de fin de año, poco a poco va sintiendo un opresión en el pecho que no la deja en paz, sabe que no es nada medico, si no de sentimientos acentuándose mas al no ver al rubio desde hace días, a veces queriendo sacar su frustración no pudiendo

Albert por su parte ya no puede trabajar por la misma razón que la pecosa pero él lo expresa mas, aunque igual con miedo, intenta llamar un par de veces pero siempre se arrepiente, no pudiendo mas la busca por fin el día antes de partir.

Con desesperación escucha la pecosa como llaman a la puerta, Clin en el primer piso ladrando como loco, mientras ella deja la maleta que comenzaba a preparar para su regreso a casa, despacio baja y atiende al llamado encontrándose al rubio del otro lado, ella le sonríe pero él no lo hace, se acerca y le roba un beso que se convierte en uno muy apasionado que por supuesto ella corresponde de inmediato y lo arrastra al interior de la cabaña

_** CONTINUARA... **_

_**HOLA! ESTAMOS LLEGANDO CASI AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS Q LEEN LA HISTORIA!**_

_** NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAP. **_

_**BYE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO**_

_** LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_** ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO**_

_** DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_** DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_** CAPITULO 9 **_

Annie y Archie pasan mas tiempo juntos, disfrutando cada momento pues la despedida de la pelinegra se acerca, ambos empiezan a notar un cambio en ellos pero aun no lo quieren reconocer pues saben que es imposible para ellos que algo surja.

Después de la entrega ambos rubios agitados se ven detenidamente con una sonrisa en los labios. Albert sabe que si le pide quedarse ella lo rechazara y ella piensa que con su partida dejara el corazón con el del rubio

-Eres realmente sensual - le dice rompiendo el silencio entre ambos

-Tu también - le responde ella con una sonrisa coqueta, poniéndose de lado ambos quedando uno frente al otro

-Debes venir a Londres a trabajar - le dice esperando que ella acepte aunque si lo duda mucho

-Londres? - ella sonríe y él asiente - Nunca!

-Nueva York? - pregunta él

-Es mas fácil, vas con frecuencia?

-No mucho en realidad - ella baja la mirada - las relaciones a distancia pueden durar

-En serio? - él asiente - yo no puedo trabajar cuando vivo en la misma casa con alguien

-Es una buena solución para ti - dice él acomodándose viendo al techo , ella se queda en la misma posición que estaba acariciando el torso de él con la mano

-Supongamos que hacemos que funcione, nos comprometemos a viajar tanto como podamos - él asiente esperanzado

-Puede lograrse

-Y digamos que en medio año hay obstáculos entre nosotros, yo no puedo alejarme de mi trabajo o que a tu madre ya no le agrade que viajes tanto sin formalizar la relación

-Soy un adulto Candy

-Bueno, empezamos a sentir presión por ver que no esta funcionando. Nos peleamos por no saber solucionarlo después de gritos, lagrimas por parte tuya

-Gracias! - responde divertido por el comentario

-Y las llamadas? - termina diciendo poniendo un dedo en la boca de él, esa caricia lo hace sentir bastante bien - decimos adiós y es todo, acabaríamos destrozados y miserables

Él la ve ceñudo y suspira, ella se sienta en la cama y lo ve detenidamente esperando que él responda algo, se pasa las manos por su rizado cabello sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio debido a ese gesto de ella

-O... - continua ella haciéndolo sonreír y como agradecimiento le da un beso en los labios de esos tiernos pero ella lo detiene separándole un poco quedando sus rostros aun muy pegados - o quizás debamos agradecer por lo pasado en estas semanas, fue perfecto, pero no mejorara mas, Albert. Te pido que dejemos esta perfección hasta aquí - la mirada triste que le dio ella lo dejo destrozado - parto en ocho horas Albert, el fin de este hermoso sueño llega y no quiero estropearlo con un quizás

-En serio eres la mujer mas deprimente que he visto

-Lo se - dice cabizbaja

-Te tengo otro escenario - dice él llamando su atención

-Te escucho

-Me enamore de ti - ella no esperaba eso, sorprendida con la boca muy abierta comienza a temblar - perdona que sea tan directo, pero con lo problemático que este hecho puede ser me enamore y no lo siento porque te vas o porque lo pasamos bien, no entiendo muy bien lo que paso ni como paso, lo que si te aseguro es que me siento muy bien a tu lado, te amo Candice White, a pesar de todo lo que has dicho, jamás pensé volver a sentirme así, es grandioso y se que no es fácil, pero se lo que quiero y por Dios pido un milagro que haga que te quedes a mi lado - él nota que ella no sabe como responder, poco a poco se le va formando un nudo en la garganta pues sabe que cuando ella se vaya no podrá levantarse fácilmente de nuevo

-No creí que me amabas - él la ve muy triste - no me mires así por favor que trato de pensar que responder

-Yo creo que si la respuesta obvia no viene a ti podríamos cambiar el tema, pues esto no se piensa Candy, se siente en el momento y tu no lo sientes - se sienta para estar a iguales con ella - que imbécil soy - ella se sienta a horcadas y lo recuesta - recuerdo que dijiste que no te enamorarías de mi - ella le pone un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo

-Nunca conocí a un hombre que hablara tanto como yo, pero por favor guarda silencio ahora - se acerca besándolo lentamente, él la recibe convirtiendo el beso a uno mas apasionado y se entregan de nuevo por segunda vez esa noche solo que esta vez lo disfrutaron mas, había mas sentimientos de por medio

Archie había invitado a comer a Annie antes de ambos acompañar a Pony a su evento, hablaron de todo un poco y se lo estaban pasando de maravilla, bromeaban mucho, se llevaban bien, tenían cosas en común y habían compartido momentos maravillosos acompañándose a ver las películas que recomendó Pony y lamentaban mucho ambos no poder compartir mas debido al poco tiempo que le quedaba a ella. Un celular suena y es el castaño el que responde extrañado diciéndole antes a Annie quien era.

Ella siente algo raro en su pecho al escucharlo hablar, al parecer ella lo quiere ver y él por estar ocupado con ella no puede ir, después de unos minutos mas corta la llamada y voltea a verla muy sorprendido

-Dice que me extraña

-Ves, recapacito - le dice con una sonrisa triste - pediré la cuenta

-Porque? No es necesario, aun no se si ir

-Te aconsejo que vayas a escuchar lo que tiene que decirte y en base a eso ya decidirás que hacer

-No se que hacer

-Ya te lo dije, escúchale, además yo ya termine aquí y tengo que ir a prepararme para ir con Pony, tu nos acompañaras verdad?

-No lo se, digo, me encantaría, pero donde Maggie vive me tomara un par de horas en llegar, luego escucharla y el regreso no creo poder llegar a tiempo, pero haré todo lo posible

-Bueno, será mejor que te vayas de una vez, yo pago la comida esta vez y si alcanzas a llegar al evento te veo allá, te parece? - él asiente, con un beso en la comisura de sus labios se despide y se va apurado, ella suspira y se marcha a casa después de pagar la cuenta

En casa decide por fin revisar los papeles que mandara Tom, la verdad es que no quería hacer nada pero como era una muy buena persona no pudo resistir, concentrada estaba que no escucho que el teléfono sonaba hasta unos minutos después

-Hola? - del otro lado le responden y nerviosa contesta - Tom! Estoy leyendo las hojas que mandaste... no lo olvide...estaba ocupada...iba a llamarte pero...que clase de sorpresa?...cuando lo enviaste?

Extrañada baja por las escaleras buscando pensando que quizás la muchacha del servicio recibió algo pero no vio nada fuera de lo que ya había visto, entonces decide fijarse afuera y al abrir la puerta lo ve esperándola con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

-Tu regalo - le da un paquete y ella temerosa lo acepta haciéndole pasar a la sala mientras ella abre una botella de vino para servir dos copas, él observa a detalle la casa donde ahora vive - este lugar en verdad va contigo

-Si claro - ella le responde evitando en todo momento mirarlo pues sabia que si lo hacia caería de nuevo en sus garras -en algún momento me miraras? - ella suspirando se da valor y poco a poco levanta la mirada- Hola! - le sonríe con esa sonrisa que hace sus piernas derretirse - vine hasta acá porque tenia que verte

-Tom, no lo entiendo, estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo y me dijiste que no éramos el uno para el otro

-No lo recuerdo, lo único que se es que odie que te fueras, Annie, jamás había revisado mis correos como lo he hecho en estas dos semanas, me estaba volviendo loco, no sabia nada de ti, no quiero perderte!

-Perderme? Esto es muy confuso - camina de lado a lado desesperada no entendiendo que hacia ese hombre ahí, él se acerca y la abraza

Archie veía como Maggie trataba de explicarse, de como se sintió con el otro tipo, que no era lo mismo

-Me equivoque Archie, fui estúpida, él no fue o que yo pensaba y comencé a pensar en ti, perdóname

-Maggie yo...

-Por favor Archie, perdóname!

Ambos rubios dormían, bueno en realidad solo él, Candy no podía sacar de su mente todo lo que él le confeso, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora

Annie y Tom estaban acurrucados en el sofá, se veían sonrientes, ella estaba muy tranquila, creyó que podría ser diferente ahora aunque todavía tenia sus reservas y una pequeña duda y no precisamente por Tom

-Sabes que pensaba? - le dice Tom sacándola de sus pensamientos - cuando regreses a casa nos podemos escapar. Tal vez Venecia, seria genial, no crees?

-Lo dices en serio? Eres totalmente libre para hacerlo, verdad? Por eso estas aquí?

-Querida, viaje la mitad del mundo para venir a verte, o no? - él trata de besarla pero ella molesta se aleja

-Si, pero eso no responde mi pregunta Tom Stevens. Estas o no con Karen?! No se casaron, pero no la dejaste...verdad?!

-Desearía que entendieras lo confundido que estoy en estos momentos

-Y eso significa que sigues comprometido con ella?!

-Yo...Si! Pero escucha...

-Por Dios! - se levanta enojada con él detrás de ella - estuve cerca de creerte, pero no volverá a pasar, nunca pensé decir esto pero que tenias razón al decir que no éramos el uno para el otro

-No estas hablando en serio - le dice tomándola un poco brusco del brazo acercándola a él

-Créelo - dice soltándose - hablo muy enserio y me tarde tres años en poder decirte... - él la interrumpe

-Decirme que?

-Nunca me has querido, me rompiste el corazón y actuaste como si yo hubiese sido la culpable, te amaba y por eso no me enojaba contigo, pero ya estoy cansada, esto es el colmo, presentarte aquí, cuando disfrutaba mis vacaciones y decirme que no quieres perderme sin dejar a tu prometida, me da valor para terminar esto de una buena vez, se acabo Tom. No habrá mas tu y yo. Doy asco como mujer al permitir que me trates así, pero no mas. Ahora es que me doy cuenta que ya no te amo - él la miraba sorprendido, esta no era la Annie que él tenia siempre a su lado y maldijo el momento en el que ella decidió venir a vacacionar a este lugar porque aquí es donde ella cambio - Quiero vivir mi vida a partir de ahora - camina a la entrada siendo seguida por èl y toma su abrigo entregándoselo y lo saca dando un portón en su cara.

Apurada sube a la habitación para cambiarse y pasar por Pony, ella ya la esperaba muy nerviosa y con ganas de querer arrepentirse, subiendo ambas al coche emprenden el viaje llegando al sitio donde se realizara el evento. En el salón son recibidas por un empleado que amablemente las conduce al interior, sorpresa la que se llevo Pony al notar que no había 11 personas en el lugar sino alrededor de unas 100 joven la quería ayudar pero ella no lo permitió, con seguridad ella misma lo hizo y subió al escenario donde la gente le aplaudía, desde su lugar Annie nota como alguien se sitúa a su lado pero no le toma importancia

-Ella si es una estrella - sorprendida voltea a verlo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa - disculpa el retraso, lo de Maggie tomo algo de tiempo pero se termino - le dice al oído provocando un escalofrió en ella, el voltea a ver a Pony dando unos gritillos en apoyo y vuelve a voltear a ver a la pelinegra - Te ves hermosa esta noche - ella llevaba un vestido entallado negro de strapples y zapatos de tacón mientras que él llevaba un traje negro con camisa guinda sin corbata y zapatos negros

-Gracias! - ella le responde recibiendo un beso en la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sonrojar

-Muchas gracias - ambos escuchan a Pony hablar y prestan atención - Gracias me siento sumamente feliz y emocionada...por haber podido subir esas escaleras - dice sonriente provocando las risas de los presentes, comenzando a hablar de su gran trayectoria, de su esposo etc.

-Annie? - le habla desviando la atención de la chica hacia él - Que harás en fin de año - ella lo ve triste

-Estaré en Inglaterra

-Entiendo...sabes? Nunca he ido a Inglaterra

-Ah no? - le da una sonrisa tímida

-Si voy a Inglaterra para esa fecha... saldrías conmigo? - inmediatamente a ella se le ilumina el rostro y le sonríe besándolo en los labios

-Por supuesto - responde con una gran sonrisa, él sonríe igual

Amanece en Inglaterra y el taxi a llegado por Candy, en la puerta de la cabaña se despiden ambos amantes

-Entonces no le daremos mas importancia de la que tiene

-Claro que no - respondió triste el rubio

-No es que no vayamos a hablar de nuevo Albert

-Lo se Candy, descuida no hay reglas

-Así solo te besare y diré hasta luego - ambos se entregan en un beso triste

-Cuídate - le pide él viéndola muy triste Albert la ve partir y siente que gran parte de su corazón se va con ella, en el taxi solo ve por la ventana el paisaje, siente algo raro y checa toda su papelería que esta en orden y ese sentimiento no se va, aun siente que olvida algo. Algo raro pasa, ve hacia el techo del coche como buscando algo

-Pasa algo madame? - pregunta el chofer curioso

-Creo que hay goteras porque siento mi rostro mojado - el chofer la ve aun mas extrañado por la actitud de ella

-Esta llorando madame - le responde extrañado y con algo de miedo, con sorpresa se toma el rostro y se seca las lagrimas que no dejan de caer, riendo como una loca le pide al chofer que regrese

-Olvido algo madame?

-Si! Por favor volvamos - le pide exaltada muy feliz

El coche regresa pero mas lento debido a la nieve que no dejaba de caer y cubría el camino, en su desesperación pide detenerse para ella bajar pidiéndole al chofer que tome su tiempo para llevar de regreso su equipaje y corre por el camino sin importar los altos zapatos que portaba y no se detiene hasta llegar hasta Rose Hill.

-Albert? - entra a la cabaña despacio buscándolo en la sala, pero no esta y su coche aun sigue estacionado, al ir a la cocina lo ve salir de ahí demasiado triste y con lagrimas en los ojos, él señala su rostro señalando lo obvio y ella sonríe

- Sabes, quise regresar porque no tiene sentido irme antes de fin de año - el le sonríe aun con tristeza - aunque no me lo has pedido tu dijiste que me amabas, así que señor editor creo que tengo una cita con usted y prometo comportarme como debe ser - él suelta una carcajada y la toma en sus brazos besándola

-Las mujeres Andrew estarán en casa - dice apenado al terminar el beso

-Es perfecto, me encantaría saludarlas de nuevo - lo toma del rostro y lo vuelve a besar

_** FIN...**_

_** QUE LES PARECIÓ? HAGO EPILOGO O LO DEJO AHÍ? **_

_**EN LA PARTE DONDE CANDY LLORA ME BASE EN UN EPISODIO DE GREY`S ANATHOMY DONDE OCURRE LA BALACERA EN EL HOSPITAL Y LA DOCTORA MIRANDA**__** HACE ALGO PARECIDO.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLAS FIELES LECTORAS Q SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA, FLORCITA, ABI Y PALOMA, MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBN A TODAS LAS LECTORAS ANONIMAS**_

_**ME GUSTO HACER ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE LA PELI ME ENCANTA, QUIZÁS HAGA OTRA ADAPTACIÓN PARA CANDY EN UN CHANCE QUE TENGA YA QUE ESTOY CON UNA HISTORIA DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR CREACIÓN MÍA.**_

_** BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA HISTORIA**_

_** NOS LEEMOS EN OTRA PRÓXIMA**_

_** BYE**_!


	10. Chapter 10

_**VACACIONES PARA SANAR UN CORAZÓN HERIDO**_

_** LOS PERSONAJES DE CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN **_

_**ADAPTACIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA EL DESCANSO**_

_** DISCULPEN LOS HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS QUE PUEDAN ENCONTRAR**_

_** DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA**_

_** EPILOGO**_

FIN DE AÑO

Annie llega a Mill House emocionada por ver a su familia. Siendo Pauna la que a recibe con un fuerte abrazo reclamando la rubia no haberla llevado con ella a su viaje, ambas se dirigen hacia la salita de estar donde esta la tía Elroy increíblemente muy entretenida con Archie, la tía al darse cuenta de su llegada se levanta y la abraza fuerte seguida de Archie

-Wow, que linda te ves - le dice con una sonrisa coqueta, el servicio ya había llevado unas copas de vino y ella toma dos, dándole una a Archie y chocándolas brindando perdiéndose en la mirada de otro siendo observados por Pauna y Elroy que tiernamente sonríen

Candy sale de la cocina acompañada de la madre de Albert y ve a la pareja con alegría, a estas alturas ella ya sabia por lo que habían pasado los dos, Rose se acerca a su hija y a su tía muy sonriente mientras Candy siente unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura

-Se divierte señorita? - le pregunta besando su cuello - que hermosa estas esta noche - ella lo besa y ahora fueron ellos los que arrancaron sonrisas y suspiros por parte de las mujeres, se sentía tan bien el ambiente amoroso del hogar del rubio

Pasaron una velada amena, llena de amor y nuevas promesas.

Una nueva amistad nació en ese lugar esperando que ese sea el primer año de muchos que puedan pasar juntos

Al principio la vida de ambas parejas se daba por separado, Archie y Candy se volvieron muy amigos y viajaban juntos para visitar a sus parejas, aunque después de un año él fue el primero en decidir mudarse a Inglaterra no aguantando estar lejos de la pelinegra

Candy todavía pudo estar un año mas en Los Ángeles, pero la lejanía estaba haciendo estragos en ella y hablo con su jefe que sin poner ninguna objeción la dejo ir extendiéndole una amplia carta de recomendación para que no batallase allá por trabajo, cerro su consultorio y pidió al doctor Martí recibir a Flammy

Annie continuo su trabajo en el periódico, se llevo la sorpresa de que al regresar, Patty conoció a un hombre dulce de buen corazón Alister Wendell con quien estaba comprometida, también presento a Candy con ella y junto a Pauna hicieron un grupo de amigas muy peculiar.

En cuanto a Tom, el día que se entero que regreso de Los Ángeles intento hablar con ella, pero se propuso ser fuerte y no caer con él de nuevo, cuando Archie se mudo a Inglaterra se encargo de dejarle ver a Tom que él era la pareja de Annie, derrotado se conformo con Karen y ya no volvió a molestar a Annie pues la vio enamorada del castaño

Candy con mucho esfuerzo logro abrir un consultorio privado sin dejar de trabajar en la clínica en la que estaba cuando llego a Londres, Albert estaba muy feliz, ahora se sentía completo

Se casaron a los dos años de haberse mudado Candy y por ese mismo tiempo lo hicieron Annie y Archie también

La felicidad de ambas parejas eran completas, cada uno encontró su otra mitad en la persona y lugar que menos imaginaban, tan lejos de donde vivían y tan diferentes a ellos

_** FIN **_

_**CORTITO EL EPILOGO, PERO COMO DICEN ALGO ES ALGO.**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

_**AHORA SI FIN DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN EN LA PRÓXIMA**_

_** BYE!**_


End file.
